Your Eyes
by TheQueen27
Summary: Robin experienced being outcasted from her parent's job but after her dad died, she transferred to Japan from Russia, hoping she could have a new life. There she experience a life of a usual highschool girl, experiencing love and pain after meeting two people that will put color and change her life. Read and find out. ZoRo and LawBin..AU..I DONT OWN ONE PIECE AND THE COVER IMAGE
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**Dirty One Piece Confession: **

**_"I find myself never reading the subtitles for Punk Hazard. Instead, my eyes are fixed on something else (ZORO's BODY);)_**

**_Arigatou Oda-sama...arigatou!"_**

_~Confession by anon_

**credits to:** _dirtyonepiececonfessions_ _on tumblr_

* * *

**FEED ME REVIEWS! **  
**FEED ME REVIEWS! **  
**FEED ME REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Your Eyes**

_Chapter 1:_ **First Meeting**

* * *

The sun rose beautifully and entered her room, being accompanied with the annoying sound ringing inside her room. She woke up and yawned, stretched a bit to relax her limbs from her slumber. She rose with a positive thought on her mind. This was after all, the first day of class, her first day of being a high school student and first day attending school in Japan. She was excited, positively expecting that she could learn new stuff and even meet new people. But there's still things making her anxious; that is if there would be people brave enough to be friends with her. After all, she was feared and was called a demon's child when she was in junior high. Now, that she's about experience new things in high school, gives her hope that she could have a different life.

"Robin. Darling? Are you already up?" Her mother, Olvia, asked while holding the spatula and frying pan on her both hands.

"Yes, mom. I just finished drying my hair, I'm going down now in a sec." She replied as she looked at her mirror, slightly fixing her bangs. She smiled at her reflection, took her bag and closed the door of her room before going down the stairs. She smiled at her mother as she sat down her chair for her breakfast. She had coffee, bread with eggs and bacons. As she was eating her breakfast, she couldn't stop having butterflies on her stomach. It made her lose her appetite so; she politely pushed her food and only finished her coffee.

"You're done eating already? That was fast." Olvia said while still chewing her food. Robin just nodded and kissed her mom on the cheeks. "Oh, you're nervous? Do you want me to accompany you to school?" Olvia added after wiping her mouth with a tissue. "No, no mom. I'm okay. I'll just walk to remove all this anxiety and nervousness. I'll be going now, bye." Robin replied as she signaled her mother to continue eating and started to walk towards the door. "Okay, honey! Call me if you need something, okay?" Olvia said before continuing her breakfast. "Okay, mom~ I love you, bye~" "Love you too, darling~"

She stepped out of their house and started walking towards the bus station for her school. She didn't have to ask for a ride from her mother, for her the bus station was just two blocks away and it's not like she's still a kid. The pavement was wet from the rain yesterday night. She would often kick the water as she walks. She would sometimes stop and look at houses, houses that she found unique and would get her interests, especially those houses that shows real Japanese culture. She was almost near the school when suddenly she was hit by a water splash, splashed from a motorcycle. She wasn't able to yell at the driver, but still the driver pulled over and walked towards her. It was a guy, a guy that looked somewhat scary but wasn't enough to scare her. He has weird green hair, three golden earrings on his left ear, and three long covered katanas on his side and a scowl on his face. Based on his uniform, both of them have the same school.

"Hey! Are you blind woman? You are on the way and that's what you get. You can't blame me for that!" He spat while pointing at Robin who was still shocked and was shocked even more for his rude behavior. "Ex-excuse me? You're the one who has done something wrong and you're the one angry now? So, what are you gonna do now, kenshi-san?" She said as she looked up and down to Zoro, like observing him. Zoro let out a growl as he scratched the back of his head and grabbed her hands and walked her towards his motorcycle. "WH-what are you doing? Where are you taking me?" She asked with a very opposing tone and expression. "Of course, to school. We go to the same school and... and..this is the only way to make it up to you." he said shyly and hid his blush as he wore his helmet and offered her his extra helmet. Robin smiled at him; she wore the helmet and rode the motorcycle. Her smile made his mouth part and loses his mind a bit. He shook his head and started the engine. He looked at his GPS so that he wouldn't get lost. "Technology, thank you." he thought.

As they rode their way to school, something has been bothering him for a while. He's like so anxious that this girl is on his back, he felt weird towards her. He looked back to Robin and said: "Hold on to me. Tightly. You don't want to fall, right?" Robin complied and swirled her hands around Zoro's torso and hesitantly rested her head on his back. He gasped but damn, he feels just right but didn't know why. He liked the feeling on her body warmth closing to him. He felt protective towards her, like he already had his mark on her. It may be so sudden but he found Robin really attractive and beautiful. Her eyes were the ones that caught his attraction the most. Her eyes that are so beautiful and has this azure color. Her eyes that was so deep, mysterious, full of sadness and very hard to read, even though they only met.

The motorcycle stopped but still Robin isn't moving. "Hey, we're already here. Don't you want to get off?" he said to Robin after he removed his helmet and placed it to the motor's handle. She removed her hands off of his torso and removed the helmet off of her and gave it to him, she whispered on his ear "thank you kenshi-san." she winked at him and got down. She walked towards the board to see if what section she is in. Zoro followed after her, lucky, there are still a few students, which meant they're early. "So, what is your year and section?" he asked hesitantly. "Fufufufu~ I'm a first year student but my section is still a secret." she replied while smirking at the green-haired man. "Why? Do you want to be my classmate?" Zoro let out a grunt "Why would I? I was just asking. Whatever woman. See you around." He turned around and walked away while waving a bit and his other hand on his pocket.

"Wait! I still don't know your name and you, mine. I'm Nico Robin by the way."

"Zoro, Roronoa Zoro. So don't go calling me 'Kenshi-san' again." He replied still walking slowly. He turned around, smiled and said: "By the way, nice name. See you around, Robin."

After replying, he turned around again and felt this weird ticklish feeling again in his stomach. He knew his face was all red and hot. He made his way to his classroom and found all of his close friends, they're known as the Mugiwara. "Hey, Zoro!" "Oi, marimo!" "Hello, Zoro-san!" "Zoro!" His friends greeted him loudly. He smirked and made his way to them. "So, who is this crazy person that put us in one section?" Zoro asked while smirking, knowing that if all of them are in one section, it would be a great disaster. "It's Shanks! I told him if he keeps us together, I'll help him with Makino. Shishishishi~" Luffy replied with his usual grin. He knew Shanks really liked Makino and anything he wants from Shanks, he can get through Makino. "This is gonna be the noisiest class ever. I hope we could get a new member and I hope it's a girl this time. Not a bunch of perverted or idiotic men. *Sigh~" Nami said while face palming.

* * *

**-Principal's Office-**

She was in the office of the Principal, Rayleigh. Principal Rayleigh is a close friend of her deceased father. He had been helping them to adjust ever since they arrived from Russia. He would do all to help her and Olvia, he promised Robin's father that he would help when he was dying. He helped them find a house to stay, helped Robin learn their language and help her enroll to the school his working at. It was really easy for her to learn Japanese, which really helped her to adjust easily, like when buying their needs, asking for directions and talking to welcoming neighbors.

"So, everything is set, Robin. Your textbooks are already ready and will be given to you later after class by my secretary. Don't forget to get it to her, okay?"

"Thanks, Uncle Rayleigh. Don't worry, I will. Fufufu~ it's funny, you call your wife your secretary here in school but when you're at your house, she's the boss."

"Shhh~ nobody knows so please, keep it a secret." he said while pressing a finger into his mouth.

"Okay, okay. So I guess I should also call you differently here."

"Nah~ No need, the students just call me Rayleigh here, but you can still call me uncle if you want."

"Fufufufu~ Rayleigh is okay. Are you gonna accompany me to my classroom or aunt Shakky will?"

"No, she's busy. It will be better if it would be me."

*Ggrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg ggg~~~~*

"That's the cue. Okay, let's go." With that they left the office and walked towards the first year classrooms. She clutched her bag as she felt her anxiety rising up again. As they made their way towards her section, she saw a tall guy will a weird animal print hat. He smirked at Rayleigh and waved.

"Hey, Rayleigh. Is she a new student?"

"Yeah, she's Nico Robin." Rayleigh said while looking at the tall guy. "Robin, this is Law. He is one of the top students during his Junior High years. He would always have the top stop, but I think you'll do better than him." Rayleigh said while looking at Robin. They shake hands and Robin gave him a sweet smile, making Law smile back. Rayleigh only looked at them and suddenly said: "Oi, Law! I know what you're thinking but she's not allowed to date 'cause she's here to study, not to date." Law grunted as a response.

"Says who?" he asked looking at Rayleigh.

"Me, cause I'm his uncle. And I know what kind of guy you are."

"Whatever. It's not like I'm already doing something. And at least I'm a better guy than that Kidd."

"Heh~. Well, why don't you try asking Kidd instead? Nice idea, right?"

"Um~ Excuse me, but I think we should go now. Or should I go by myself. If that's it, then I'll be saying goodbye." She said while her hands are crossed and gesturing to go.

"Oh yeah, right. Hahahaha. Sorry, Robin. I almost forgot about you. Okay, let's go. See you later Law... and yeah, before I forgot, eyes and hands off of her." he said while waving a bit. Law waved back and let out a grunt, still looking at Robin. He waited for them to enter the section she is in to know what her section is. He's glad that it's only a section away his classroom. He's in section A while Robin's section is section C.

"Section C, huh? We'll be seeing each other again, Robin."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! This is my comeback story. This story is more of ZoRobin and a bit of ZoTash and LawBin.. So there will be a love quadrangle.. hahaha..I just love Law and Robin so I decided to put a bit of LawBin.. I hope you would look forward to the next chapter..


	2. Chapter 2: New Girl

**Dirty One Piece Confession: **

**_"Imagining Ace tying me up and having his way with me… Jesus, it'd be the hottest thing ever !"_**

_~Confession by anon_

**credits to:** _dirtyonepiececonfessions_ _on tumblr_

* * *

**FEED ME REVIEWS! **  
**FEED ME REVIEWS! **  
**FEED ME REVIEWS!**

* * *

**"Your Eyes"**

_Chapter 2:_ **New Girl**

A few minutes after the bell rung, Shanks entered the classroom with a smile. He was greeted by the students and he greeted them back. He gave them a few reminders about being in high school. He also asked them how were their break and received some funny replies, especially from Luffy. They laughed and laughed, enjoying their Adviser's Time with their stories to share and introduced themselves to everyone who didn't know who. Even with that small bonding time, they were able to get closer to their other classmates. Even Zoro got to meet new friends. He mingled a bit, talked a bit but still he would leave the group of students he was talking to and go back to his seat, with his real gang.

A knock was heard and the door opened, revealing a white-haired man, their principal. He gestured Shanks to come out to talk after waving to the students. The students fell silent with different expressions. Some have confused faces, excited faces, smiling faces and an annoyed face, from Zoro. They waited for Shanks to come back. Well, he did and it took about five minutes. He went to the center on the flat form, accompanied by their Principal, Rayleigh. And gestured the students to go back their seats and to be quite.

"Okay, guys. I have an announcement. We will have an additional student which came from Russia. Be nice, okay. Especially for the boys because... **IT'S A GIRL!**" Some of the boys jumped from their seats howling and cheering. They were so happy they get to have a new classmate and she's Russian. They can't wait to see if she's hot or not? Luffy, Chopper and Zoro were the only one without exaggerated reactions.

Luffy just looked confused, Chopper was smiling and Zoro was just sleeping on his desk, covering his ears from the noise. Shanks and Rayleigh laughed at the boy's reactions but some of the girls were like 'so what?' and intimidated. "Okay, you can enter now." Then the boy's cheers and howls suddenly stopped but after five seconds, they suddenly cheered and howled harder. Some of the boys fainted, like Sanji. And some of them were stunned with mouths slightly opened from the shock.

She walked beside Shanks and Rayleigh and faced everyone with a smile. "Hi everyone. I'm Nico Robin. You can call me Robin. I'm from Russia and transferred here two months ago with my mom. My uncle, Rayleigh, is the one who enrolled me here. I hope this year would be great and I hope I could gain friends. And please, take care of me." She said earning different kinds of reactions. The boys were like, "_Spending this school year with you would really be great!_" "_I will be your friend!_" "_Yes! I will take good care of you_!" But the guy with the green hair jaw-dropped after hearing and looking at the direction of the new student. He was really shocked that the girl that made her feel all weird on his stomach is now her classmate.

"Okay, please be nice and for the boys keep your hands off or else, i'll be seeing you at my office." He said pointing at Rayleigh, who was raising his eyebrows. "So, where do you want to sit?" Shanks asked. "Here, here!" said the student with a blonde hair and curly brows.

"No, Sanji. That seat is already occupied by Usopp." The blonde shut up and had a saddened face. "Oi, oi..I'm still here, Sanji." Usopp said waving at Sanji, gesturing that he's there. "How about beside Zoro, that guy with the green hair at the back?" He asked looking at Robin. Robin gasped and smirked at him. "That would be perfect."

"Okay, I think were set here. Please, take your seat, Robin. Thanks, Sir Rayleigh."

"Bye, Rayleigh. Thanks again!" Robin pecked Rayleigh on the cheeks before waving at him. She walked towards her seat while looking at Zoro. She was glad; she already had someone she knows among her classmates. She pushed his now-opened-chin up and smiled at him.

"Hi Kenshi-san." I wasn't expecting to see you here. Must be fate, huh?"

"Wh-whatever woman. Why do you have to seat beside me?"

"Okay, I will tell Mr. Shanks to transfer me; maybe at the front." She said as she stood up.

"No, no. You can't; it's already taken. Just seat here beside me." He said after hesitantly holding Robin's wrist; looking away from her.

She sat down and smiled. "Thanks, Kenshi-san. I think we would be great friends." Zoro grunted in response. "Damn woman. Who does she think she is? Is she teasing me?" Zoro thought. He let out a sigh, ducked to his table to sleep and murmured "Friends huh?"

* * *

**-Recess-**

During the recess, some of the students swooned over to Robin. Obviously, to introduce themselves and to know more about her. Nami introduced herself and offered her some juice. She also introduced her to the rest of the gang, including Zoro. "Oh, I already know him. He gave me a ride to school."

"That's unfair! Why did that stupid marimo got to meet you first. And why did he got to drive you to school. Grr~"

"He made me wet, so he helped me dry up and gave me a ride here."

"What wet?!"

"You splashed some water at me right? Luckily, our uniform is black so the stain's not that visible."

"Whate-" ***KYAAAAA~!** Before he could finish he got cut off when the girls on their classroom suddenly screamed like fangirls and fainted. They turned and saw the reason. The hottest student of first year section A, Trafalgar Law with his friends, entered their classroom. He stood there, like looking for someone and after seeing what he was looking for, he walked towards 'it'.

"Oi, Law. What are you doing here? Do you wanna play with me today?" Luffy asked.

"No, Luffy. I'm here for my girlfriend." The last word of Law's sentence shocked everyone, making them silent.

"Girlfriend? I never thought you had one." Luffy asked still with a smile.

"I just got one. Just this morning." He replied and walked towards them. He reached for her, gesturing her to take his hand. Everyone looked shocked again to know who this girlfriend is. "Robin, come on. Do you want to eat or just hang out somewhere?

"Fufufufu~ I'm not hungry, I don't want to hang out and I'm not your girlfriend. I never thought you were the funny-type, Law. And besides I'm still hanging out with some new friends." Hearing this, Law turned to stone and with the help of Luffy, he was able to go back. He stood straight and looked at Robin. He smiled and said: "I never thought you were the hard-to-get type. It's alright, but you must accept my invitation next time, okay?"

"Fufufu~ Fine. I promise when you ask me out again, I wouldn't turn it down. And I promise, I will give you a good time." She replied with a smile. She winked and waved at him. Law and his friends left with a smile on his face. "Nico Robin, you're just what I'm looking for." Law thought smirking mischievous. The students who saw the scene were still shocked and silent.

"Oh my gosh! Did she just turned him down? I never thought someone would actually turn him down!" Nami thought.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Nami said with wide eyes.

"What? To him? So what? I turned him down nicely. And don't worry about that. I'm not interested on him. I'm interested on someone else."

"Didn't you know that he's one of the most popular boys here in school? When we were in middle school, he's already popular! Highschool girls would often sneak into our school just to see him. Okay, here's the list of the popular guys and how popular they are. Can't you see, even on other high schools, lower grades or higher years, he's known!" Nami said shaking Robin through her shoulders a bit as Robin looked at the list.

"I'm not studying to be popular. I attended school to learn and meet new friends."

"But think about this; meeting new friends includes: boyfriends! Come on."

"Okay, you've got a point but I don't like him. As I said earlier, I already have someone I like."

"Then who is it? Is he better looking that Law?"

She looked at Zoro at her side and smiled, ignoring Nami. "So you're included to the most popular guys? Well, even though Law has greater sex-appeal, I still think you're better looking and hotter." She whispered it to him, giving him goose-bumps all over his body from his ears ending on his lower back. He turned to her, giving her a confused look.

"Robin! You're ignoring me! So, who is it?"

"Who?"

"The guy you're interested in."

"Oh, that's a secret. But I promise, I'll tell you soon."

"You're really something, girl. You turned down someone so hot 'cause you had someone you're interested but won't tell me who it is. Humph~

The bell rang, announcing the end of the break. The students went back to their own classrooms and seats, waiting for the next period to start.

* * *

**-Lunch Break-**

The bell has rung ending their fourth period, so it means its lunch time. Some students started to leave, some also stayed to eat their lunch inside the classroom. Nami invited Robin to eat lunch with them at the rooftop. The rooftop is where the Mugiwaras would always eat their lunch and their usual hang out place.

They shared their lunch with the rest and enjoyed the moment being together. They also shared stories about themselves, making Robin laugh at Usopp's adventures (**lies**). She also told them about herself, about not having friends, about being bullied and being called a 'Demon's Child' because of her parents. She may have met them just recently, but telling them made her feel that everything's alright and that she can trust them.

Having so many people around her who aren't scared, talking to her, laughing with her, it's all new to Robin. She was really happy being able to experience having friends around her. "I'm really glad to find friends here in Japan." Robin said looking at the ground with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Of course, Japan may be a very small country compared to Russia, but Russia is not the only country in the world." Luffy said with a serious tone and expression, which shocked everyone. He looked at his friends with a confused face. "What? I was just telling the truth. Why, am I wrong?" Luffy said now back to his goofy self. Robin smiled at them, a smile that isn't faked and a smile that shows her true self.

This day was definitely one of the best days of her life.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi! I hope you guys like it.. don't forget to review..thanks for reading!

****piratempress:** Hi! Thanks for reviewing..and about your question - **why he already called him Kenshi-san**.. She called him kenshi-san 'cause she noticed his three swords on his side..and yeah..I was able to write fast cause my internet connection was not available for about a couple of days, so I was able to concentrate and write 3 chapters...I'm on my 8th..nyahahaha.. thanks for reading and thanks for making me kilig on your new doujinshi pages.. hahaha..i kept on visiting your tumblr account, just to see if you've already updated..:) you're still awesome! sorry for the message, its too long..


	3. Chapter 3: Accidental Kiss

**Dirty One Piece Confession: **

**_" All I want is Law in my bed. He'd be whispering dirty things with that sexy voice in my ear and I could feel his goatee brushing against my skin while he's making perfect passionate love to me, hitting the sweetest spot with every thrust."_**

_~Confession by anon_

**credits to:** _dirtyonepiececonfessions_ _on tumblr_

* * *

**FEED ME REVIEWS! **  
**FEED ME REVIEWS! **  
**FEED ME REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Your Eyes**

Chapter 3:** Accidental Kiss**

It has been weeks since the class has started. She already has so many friends; not only in their section but also from the other sections. She even has friends in the higher years. She even went closer to the Mugiwara crew, even to Zoro. They would often have simple talks. But they would rather have a silent time together. They really complement each other, like positive and negative. You know who's who, right?

They were having their class, early in the morning. Shanks was their teacher and almost everyone were listening. Robin was listening attentively and so as the other smart students when suddenly she heard a loud growl. She looked around to see the source of the noise. It led her to the sleeping guy beside her. She scowled at her friend and decided to ask him.

"What happened, Kenshi-san? Weren't you able to take your breakfast?"

"A real man can live even though he hasn't eaten his breakfast." Robin scowled at his reply. She took her bag and looked inside it. She took out two pieces of coleslaw and ham sandwiches and covered it with her handkerchief. She tapped the sleeping guy's head and reached it out to him, making him look at her irritably.

"What now, woman? Huh? What's that?"

"Obviously you wouldn't know if you wouldn't open it, right?" He grabbed the handkerchief and looked what's inside it. His eyes sparkled, mouth parted with a bit of drool on the side. He immediately ducked down and ate the sandwiches secretly. He munched happily making Robin smile with pity at him.

He munched and munched on his food when suddenly, *cough* *cough*. "What now? What's happening with you? Oh my! Are you choking?" Robin immediately grabbed another classmate's water tumbler and reached it out to her choking friend. "Hahahahahahaha! That's what you get for eating at my class, Mr. Roronoa! Karma sure is fast." Shanks spat, making the students look at their direction.

"What, Zoro's been eating?" Luffy asked with a disappointed face. "Why didn't you share?!"

The whole class laughed and insulted Zoro, making the class postponed for a few minutes. The class resumed as the bell for the next period rung. As Shanks left the room and Robin giggled on her seat. "What's funny? Are you laughing at me? Well, you shouldn't be cause you're the reason why they laughed at me."

"I'm sorry, Kenshi-san. But it is really funny. And it's not my fault that you chocked. Come on, don't be such a grumpy baby." She said after she leaned in to him and scratched the under of his chin. He growled at this and spat: "I'm not a baby! And stop doing that." Robin only giggled harder at him causing his face to go all red.

* * *

**-Lunch Break-**

They were already done eating their lunch. Sanji fixed, collected his bento boxes and went down to put it on his locker. He has many bento boxes with him during lunch because he'd also share it with the others; especially to Nami and Robin. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were playing Jenga since they can't run around because they're so full. Nami opened her laptop and spent her time surfing the net while listening to music through her headphones. Zoro was sleeping at the side, covering his face with Robin's handkerchief from earlier.

Robin was just back from the comfort room. She saw Zoro having a hard time sleeping without a pillow. She walked towards him and sat beside his head. She carried his head and inserted her legs beneath. "Oi, what are you doing?" Zoro asked still closing his eyes. "Okay, then." With that Robin tried to stand up and remove. "No, don't leave. My neck already hurts." Zoro said as he reached up both of his hands and held her knees and arm. "As you wish, you grumpy baby." She said as she scratched under his chin.

He removed her hand but not letting it go. "I'm not a baby. I'm already a grown up man. You blind?" Robin removed her hand from his grasp and slapped his forehead while smiling. Zoro winced a bit and smiled. He peacefully slept at her lap; feeling just right and safe with her. He liked her relaxing lap and her sweet flowery scent. He liked the softness of her skin against her neck. He liked the sounds of her flipping pages as she read. He liked her silent reactions to what she is reading. He may not fully admit it but deep down he already knows it that he likes her. Everything about her; but what he liked the most is her eyes.

Robin peeked down at him and smiled. "I didn't know that a tiger could change into a kitten when sleeping." She thought. She took her handkerchief off of his face and inserted it inside his blazer. She closed her book after inserting a finger on the book as a bookmark. She leaned down to kiss him on his cheek when suddenly he opened his eyes and faced her. The kiss landed not on his cheek but landed sweetly on his lips. Both were shocked of what happened. Robin was frozen and still face down when Zoro moved to sit straight up so their foreheads clashed, making them both wince in pain.

"What were you two doing? What happened?" Nami asked after removing her headphones with an annoyed and confused expression.

"No-nothing!" "None of your business!" Robin and Zoro spat as both of them replied in unison.

"Whoa! Chill guys! I was just asking. You don't need to shout at me. It's not like I caught you two kissing." Nami replied with a shocked expression and raised arms of surrender to the two.

The two choked, fell silent and looked away, trying not to look nervous. "You guys, both of you, are weirdoes. Maybe, that's why both of you are always together. Why don't you get married? Nice idea, right? Two weirdoes married." Nami said with one raised eyebrow and crossed arms. "Sorry Nami. We.. we were just playing and I accidentally hit his head. I hurt my hand that's why I winced." Robin explained, caressing her hand acting like it got hurt. "Okay, if that's what you say." Nami replied and went back to her laptop and wore back her headphone.

"What were you doing? I never thought you were a pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert! I was only … I was only peeking and trying to know if you're asleep because I want to get up; so I thought I should wake you up."

"Argh! Whatever!" he said as he stood up. "And I'm not angry or anything. So, you don't need to apologize or something." He said as he turned away and walked towards the door. He waved a bit still not looking back. He was all red and feeling all giddy but tried so hard to hide it as he went down the stairs. "Oi, Marimo! You're already going back?" said Sanji as he passed by a smiling Zoro. "Don't call me that, Dart-brow! I'll be heading first. I want to sleep there." Zoro replied with an angry tone.

_- Robin's POV-_

Oh my, gosh. I can't believe what just happened. Ugh, why did I even try to kiss him on the cheek in the first place? My face feels so warm against my hands. But thank God, he doesn't seem to be angry at me. And he also said that he's not angry. Why? Did he liked our kiss? Well, it's not like it's a real kiss, it's an accidental kiss. And why would he like it? Ugh, why am I such an idiot? Not just an idiot, a reckless idiot! But wait, why am I touching my lips? Did I liked our kiss? Yeah, I like him but I like him better now. Fufufu~

**-After School & Narrator's POV-**

Robin already said goodbye to her friends before leaving. But one of them wasn't around. It is Zoro, after the last period he already left because he was called by the Principal for his varsity player's weekly allowance. He's a varsity for kendo and is the best since in middle school. He's really popular together with Luffy and Sanji, who are soccer varsities and Usopp, a varsity for archery.

She walked towards the bus station but stopped when she heard a motorcycle and someone calling her name. She looked at the source and gasped. She never expected to see him after school. "Come on. I'll give you a ride home." Zoro said as he reached out his extra helmet. "That's very nice of you, Kenshi-san." She smiled sweetly as she replied. She rode, wore the helmet and hesitantly curled her arms around him from the back. "Oh, wait." Zoro said while removing his jacket. "Wear this, it's a bit cold but I want to feel the wind." He said as he offered his jacket to Robin behind him. Robin took and wore the jacket and curled her hands again around his torso. She murmured a 'thank you' and rested her head on his back.

"eh, Robin. I don't know where your house is. Can you uhm.. at least tell me the address?"

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. Nami said that you had an awful sense of direction. Now I know why you would always look at your GPS when I first met you. Fufufu"

"argh! Just tell me."

"Okay chill, grumpy baby. It's in Ohara Subdivision, beside the club house on the third block." She answered while scratching under his chin. "Argh, stop that. I'm not a kid."

He searched the address and followed the given direction from his GPS. He drove silently and slipping through the thick bundle of cars on the highway. But when they were near the subdivision the number of cars lessened, almost allowing them to use two lanes for themselves. He spotted a convenience store and pulled over. "Let's buy something. I'm already hungry." Zoro said looking back to Robin. Robin got off the motorcycle and took off the helmet. "Buy something we can cook. I'll cook dinner."

"Why, isn't your mom home?"

"My mom surely is already at home but I should invite you over to eat. Just think of it as thanks for sending me home."

"That would be awesome because I'm really hungry. Just make sure it's edible."

"What do you think of me, a psycho? The sandwiches I gave you earlier, I was the one who made it. And looks like you liked it very much." She replied as they went around the store. She received a grunt as a response and she looked away to search some more. After picking some meat, vegetables and something to drink, they went to the counter and fought about who will be the one to pay. Both of them insisted to pay, but in the end, Robin paid, reasoning that she's the one who invited him for dinner and the one who will cook.

The cashier was looking at Robin in an unpleasant way. It pissed Zoro, he glared at the cashier; totally scaring him. Robin wasn't able to see that. It's because she already turned away and went out of the store after paying for the groceries. Zoro carried the grocery bags out of the store. He saw Robin waiting beside his motorcycle. He scowled and waved the bags while looking at Robin; like saying to her that she should carry some bags too. Robin only turned away from him and wore the helmet. She grabbed Zoro's helmet and placed it properly on his head, locking the strap under his chin. She noticed that their faces were so close to each other that their noses were only inches apart.

He could feel his hot breath touching his face as she locked the strap. He was staring at her eyes the whole time she was doing it. He gasped when her eyes diverted to him. It reminded him of their accidental kiss earlier. They were like compelled to just stare at each other. It only stopped when Robin stepped back and looked away. "I think we should go now. You're hungry, right? So, we must hurry so that I can cook dinner already."

"Ye-yeah." Zoro replied as he rode the vehicle and started the engine. Robin climbed up and rode the vehicle. They were really silent as they rode to her house. When her house was already in sight, they saw her mother sitting on the small chair outside their house. They stopped in front of the house, Robin got off the motorcycle; letting Zoro park the vehicle. Her mother smiled at them and greeted them.

"Robin. Welcome home, darling. Would you like to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh, yeah. Mom, this is Zoro, Roronoa Zoro. Zoro, this is my mom, Nico Olvia. She's an archeologist and a professor in Red Line University. She teaches archeology there."

"Hi, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you." Zoro shook Olvia's hands.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for reading.. Hope you guys liked/loved this chapter cause even my friends loved it..hahahaha..don't forget to review~

**ATTENTION:** There will be a **ZoRobin Week**, held on **May 20 - 26**.. for more details,

visit: (**tumblr**)(**.**)(**com/**)**post/47772976608/after-my-otp-drama-i-finally-read -all-your**

_**don't forget to reblog and share to your friends!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Making me Crazy

**Dirty One Piece Confession: **

**_"Trafalgar Law is soooo delicious to look at. I want to take all his clothes off and lick every inch of his skin. _**

**_I'd take his finger into my mouth and suck on it till he finally gives in and takes me right there! :)"_**

_~Confession by anon_

**credits to:** _dirtyonepiececonfessions_ _on tumblr_

* * *

**FEED ME REVIEWS! **  
**FEED ME REVIEWS! **  
**FEED ME REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Your Eyes**

Chapter 4:** Making me Crazy**

**-RECAP-**

"Robin. Welcome home, darling. Would you like to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh, yeah. Mom, this is Zoro, Roronoa Zoro. Zoro, this is my mom, Nico Olvia. She's an archeologist and a professor in Red Line University. She teaches archeology there."

"Hi, ma'am. It's nice to meet you." Zoro shook Olvia's hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Zoro. Why don't we get inside?"

"Mom, about that. We bought something to cook for dinner."

"That's good. Now, we can talk inside while waiting for the food."

They went inside the house. Olvia invited Zoro to sit down and asked Robin if she could bring them tea. She asked some things about him and he felt like he's a criminal up for interrogation. Robin came back with two cups of tea then went to her room to change to casual clothes. After seeing Robin being out of sight, she resumed her 'interrogation'. But this time, her casual questions seemed to change.

"Are you already dating?" … "So, how long have you been dating?" … "Did you two already kissed?"

Zoro wasn't able to reply eventually since Olvia's questions kept on firing out. "We're not dating." Replied a still shocked Zoro. "So it's a yes for the kiss?" asked Olvia while calmly drinking her tea. "MOM!" Robin shouted. "What were you asking him? Where could've your questions reached if I wasn't able to stop you. And what kiss?" she said quickly. "He told me that you two already kissed. That's all." Olvia giggled after replying. "No, Ms. Olvia! It was an acci-" "Got you." Olvia said as she winked at Zoro. Robin stormed to the kitchen to start cooking. "I will just be upstairs. Call me if dinner is done and just feel at home." Olvia said to Zoro as she stood up and went upstairs.

Zoro scratched his head and sat quietly on the living room. He crossed his arms and looked at the direction of the kitchen. He's face was deep red as the thought of the kiss ran and ran on his mind. He closed his eyes and waited for dinner to be cooked and served.

After thirty minutes, Robin went out of the kitchen and approached Zoro. She looked at him with a sly smile. "She looked really cute wearing an apron." Zoro thought.

"Done cooking, woman?" Zoro asked as he caressed his stomach. "I'm dying out of starvation." He added.

"Fufufu~ yeah, just go to the kitchen first and wait for me. I will just call mom." Robin replied as she went near the stairs. Zoro got up and proceeded to the kitchen. As he proceeded to the kitchen, he smells this nice aroma that's so mouth-watering. He looked with awe at their dinner. It didn't look like Sanji's but it just looks so delicious that it can somehow compete with Sanji's. His mouth watered and his tummy growled even more. He sat down and stared with a hungry expression on the food prepared.

"Mom, let's eat. Dinner's been served." She called out. "Okay, honey. I'm going down now."

As Olvia reached the kitchen she saw Robin and Zoro eagerly waiting for them to eat. She thought that the both of them looked like a married couple and found it really cute. She sat down and the three of them thanked for the food they were about to eat before digging in. They enjoyed their food with light conversations and faint laughs. Olvia was really happy that her daughter was able to find a friend easily.

After they had dinner, Olvia cleaned their table and washed their plates so that Robin can rest and accommodate Zoro. The two hanged out at the living room and watched funny random shows but failed to make them laugh even a bit. They were annoyed rather than entertained so they ended up turning the television off.

Zoro looked at Robin; she seemed to notice it so she looked back at Zoro. Both of them were deeply staring at each other's eyes. Zoro was again mesmerized by the unique color of her eyes and by her goddess-like beauty. His eyes wandered through her face, looking at her bangs to her eyes, to her high pointed nose to her luscious lips. Her lips that is so tempting. He cupped her face making her gasped. Their faces we're slowly closing together. "I'll be taking your li- *BEEP* *BEBEEP* … ugh! Crap! Really, at a time like this." He angrily thought.

"Sorry. I gotta answer this. It might be important." He said as he backed off and removed his hand from Robin's face. She nodded after backing off too. He answered his phone and talked. It was his father, asking him to go home immediately for their training. He's father was very strict when it's about their practice sessions.

"Hey, I gotta go. It's my dad; he wants me to go home for our training. He's not just my father; he's also my coach that's why I can't really disobey him. Sorry, but I promise next time I'll stay and hang out longer."

"Nah, it's okay. You can go and practice." She said with a smile.

Zoro went to the kitchen to say goodbye to Olvia. Robin politely accompanied him outside. As they went near his bike, the both of them stopped and stared again at each other. He leaned in to Robin; so near that both can feel each other's breaths. Both were pretty silent but Zoro suddenly blew at Robin's bangs, making her it flew up. "Since it's dangerous for you to walk alone maybe I should give you another ride home tomorrow." He said as he stopped her hand from fixing it and fixed her bang himself, making her blush and feel so weird. Zoro walked towards his bike and started its engine as he rides it.

"Goodbye. See you tomorrow, Robin." He said as he waved a bit and accelerated. Robin was not able to reply because she was still stunned from what he just did. She raised her hands to her chest to feel her pounding heart. She turned around and went inside their house. She closed the door and feels her heart again. Her stunned expression changed into a smile. "I must really like that idiot. See you tomorrow, Zoro." She whispered still holding her chest with a sweet smile.

Meanwhile, Zoro is on warming up inside their dojo. He's still thinking about what happened at Robin's place.

Zoro's POV

Just what did the hell I do? Did I actually do that? And what's this weird feeling? My heart is racing so fast, like I have been running for hours. This beating is worse than when I'm training. And my face really feels hot? Why is this happening? This is so weird. This is the first time I actually felt this.

And I only experience this when she's around! But now, she's just always popping outta my mind. Damn it, woman! You're making me crazy! STOP STOP STOP!

What am I going to do if he arrives and start our training? He's gonna beat the hell out of me! I can't let this feelings interrupt my routines. *creak~* Oh, great. My old man's here. Please, woman, just not now.

-NEXT DAY-

The Mugiwara were almost complete, it was just Zoro hasn't arrived yet. None of them knows why. They were all wondering why he's still not there. Usopp joked that Zoro must've been lost that's why he isn't around. Even after the morning bell, he's still not around.

Shanks entered the classroom with a bright smile. He greeted his students and also noticed that Zoro's still not around. He asked Robin but she also didn't know where he is. Shanks proceeded to the checking of attendance when suddenly the door burst open. It was Zoro, standing at the doorframe while panting hardly.

"I'm not late, am I?" he asked while looking at Shanks. Shanks was surprised but just let him go and take his seat. "You're lucky that I'm your adviser if not, you'll be in detention." Zoro sat down and placed his bag and katanas beside him. He looked Robin but when she was about to look back at him, he turned away and ducked down to sleep.

Robin noticed dark circles around his eyes and some bruises. She remembered him talking about a training session with his father last night. "Are you alright, Kenshi-san? You looked like you've had your ass kicked last night." Zoro grunted still not looking at her. "It's all your fault, woman. I… I was so full that I wasn't able to speed up yesterday."

Robin giggled and reached the inside of her bag; she grabbed her packed sandwiches and poked Zoro. Zoro looked at her way and saw her reaching again her handkerchief covered sandwiches. He looked at Robin with a scowl, making Robin giggle again. She placed the sandwiches on his table. "I'm sorry, grumpy baby. Here, take this so I can make it up to you." She said as she scratched the below of his chin, making him scowl even more.

He took the sandwiches and ducked down to eat it again secretly. He probably didn't want to be embarrassed again by Shanks. As he secretly ate his sandwich he also smiled, but trying to hide it from the girl beside her.

-LUNCH BREAK-

After taking their lunch, the Mugiwaras were busy doing their individual activities. Some of them were finishing their requirements and the others were studying their lesson. While studying, Nami would sometimes ask Robin about things she didn't understand and would also share things she knows to Robin. And while Robin was reading her book, Zoro's sleeping on Robin's lap taking a nap to kill the time.

"Hey, Robin. Were you able to bring your school swimsuit for our P.E. class later?" asked Nami. Zoro chocked and suddenly opened up his eyes upon hearing it. Lucky him, the girls didn't seem to notice it.

"Yes, I have mine on my locker. It's our first swimming class, right? I'm quite nervous about this because I don't know how to swim."

"Don't worry about that, I'll help you later. And besides it's not only you who can't swim here. Luffy and Chopper can't swim too."

"That's nice to hear. At least, I won't be left out. Fufufu~"

"Yeah, I almost forgot. Section A is also having their swimming class too. So it means, Law is there too. He's really hot, you know?"

"Fufufu~ I'm not interested Nami. It's not like he's the only hot guy around." She felt Zoro moved, like almost nodding at her lap.

"Hmp~ I can't really understand you, Robin. I think he'll be with you the whole swimming class because he also didn't know how to swim too. Hahaha"

-The Class before their P.E. Class-

Zoro was still disturbed; he can't stop worrying about Robin wearing a school swimsuit. It's because he knows that there will be lot of perverts swooning over her; especially that curly eyebrow cook. But the more he thinks of it, the more he is imagining Robin to be wearing one. It made his face all red making him hit his head. He looked at Robin and noticed that she was also looking at him.

"Are you sick? Do you want me to accompany you to the clinic?"

"Clinic? That's a great idea! Maybe I could pretend to be sick so that she can't attend the swimming class. But why the hell would I do that?! Ugh! Robin in swimsuit? That can't b- oh, yeah! That would be freaking hot- wait! what the hell?! What am I thinking?!" Zoro thought.

"Your face is all red and it your head is literally steaming. Are you okay?"

"This is making me crazy! I'm alright, woman. It's just the heat from the heater."

"Oh, then why so serious? Okay, if that's it then fine. I'm just worried about my grumpy baby." She said as she reached out her hand and scratched the under of his chin. "Teach me how to swim later, okay?"

Zoro suddenly fainted on his seat with a little blood on his nose. He quickly ducked and hid it. "Damn you, woman! You're making me crazy!" He thought and let out a loud growl.

* * *

**A/N:** hey guys~SORRY I KNOW IT'S LATE..I was in Manila for my Visa application and medical checkup.. but thanks for reading..hope you guys liked it..don't forget to review..

**ATTENTION:** There will be a **ZoRobin Week**, held on **May 20 - 26**.. for more details,

visit: (**tumblr**)(**.**)(**com/**)**post/47772976608/after-my-otp-drama-i-finally-read -all-your**

_**don't forget to reblog and share to your friends!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Make You Mine

**Dirty One Piece Confession: **

**_"I have a theory that Oda deliberately makes his characters super sexy so that he can make his lady-fans faint mercilessly."_**

_~Confession by: roronoazoro-and-me_

**credits to:** _dirtyonepiececonfessions_ _on tumblr_

* * *

**REVIEWS! **

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Your Eyes**

Chapter 5: **Make You Mine**

The bell rang signaling the end of their seventh period. In short, it's already their swimming class with Mr. Jimbei. The girls and boys were already preparing for their class inside their respective locker rooms. Some of the boys can't stop thinking and looking forward to see the girls in their school swimsuits. It may be a one piece but at least they're lucky enough to see some skin.

Even the guys from section A are on the locker room. It seems like both Sections A and C have united in one objective. Do you know what it is, 'cause me, I really don't know(let's just pretend that we don't know). The boys may be united but the girls are in heat inside the locker room, especially Nami. And there seems to be a tension between Section A's Alvida and Section B's Nami.

"Huh! You biatches really thought you can beat us with getting the boy's attention. You seem to be having dreams right now. Why don't you biatches go home and maybe just sleep some more? Ugh! I really hate biatches." Alvida said as she moved closer to Nami, with her eyes on a glare.

"Who are you calling biatches, fat-ass? HA HA HA. You really have some guts on exposing your fat ass. I think your 'Confidence Overdosed' today." Nami replied, quoting her fingers in the air as she walked closer towards Alvida. "And yeah, don't hate biatches ... Learn to love yourself, okay?" Nami added with a smirk and hand crossed.

Alvida was about to attack Nami but got stopped by her clique. "Don't stop me! I'm gonna crush this bitch to pieces!" Alvida shouted while trying to escape the grasp of her friends. "Stop now, Alvida. She's a friend of Luffy. You don't want Luffy to be angry at you, right? Let it pass for now. Just consider this as a thanksgiving gift to Luffy." said one of her friends. Alvida calmed and threw her hands down. "Your safe, ugly witch ... FOR NOW! " Alvida said while trying to calm down.

"Robin, everyone, let's go out now. We don't want our boys to be waiting."

"Fufufu~ You did great Nami. Alvida really got some. By the way, you look good." Robin whispered to Nami, giggling.

"Hahaha! Of course, but you look good too. You look really hot. I'm sure; all eyes are on the both of us. Hey wait~" Nami said, stopping Robin on her tracks, then smirked evily and added: "I'm gonna fine them for looking at us! I'm gonna be rich!" She was laughing evily with her eyes turned to Bellies; making Robin sigh and laugh silently.

* * *

"Nami-swaaaan, Robin-chwaaaaan~. Where are you my angels?" Sanji said with heart on his eyes, anticipating to see the girls. Chopper already had called an ambulance prepared and on standby for emergencies, especially in Sanji's case. The Mugiwara boys were all in one line together with their other (unknown) classmates while waiting for Nami and Robin. "What's taking them so long?" Luffy asked while picking his nose and a bored and uninterested expression. "You know Luffy; girls are like that because they wanted to look sexy for us guys." Usopp explained while curling his arm around Luffy's neck with as a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, wait! There they are!" Luffy said pointing at the girl's direction; waving like an idiot. The boys looked at what Luffy was pointing and started to howl and cheer; some even fainted; namely, Sanji and some couple of perverts from their and Law's class.

Robin and Nami went to the pool-side together with almost all female classmates and some from the other section. But they can't be seen, they were hidden among their classmates. As the girls were almost near, their boy's howling and cheering went louder. "Dogs." Nami thought. The girls joined in to their own sections to get to their lines.

"Sanji, you're losing a lot of blood!" Chopper cried out while holding Sanji on his small arms. "I can't allow you to join. You'll just be staying in the clinic." As Chopper mentioned the word 'clinic', Sanji got goose bumps and shakily stood up while covering his blood stained face. His nose seemed to sucked up all his lost blood as he remembered the phantoms there. "No, I'm perfectly fine. I can handle it. No need for the 'clinic', we'll just disturb Dr. Ivan and Dr. Kureha." Sanji replied while raising a thumb and flashed a badly wiped dried-blood stained face and hands.

"Idiotic dart-brow. So what if the girls are on swimsuits? They've only added a few skin to be showed." Zoro murmured while crossing his hands, walking a bit away and turning around from the girls. "Hey guys! Sorry for the wait." Nami said as her and Robin approached their group. The boys stared in awe at them, well there are some exclusions.

Zoro's a bit away from the group while waiting. He got sick of Sanji's disgusting remarks and cries. But when Zoro heard Nami, he turned around and scanned for Robin. He immediately turned to red while his head is steaming and vision is blurring as she finally appeared on his sight. His sweat was coming out from everywhere. He's sweat are getting bigger and bigger while his heart is pounding against his chest like a big trunk pounding on a castle's gates. He looked like a chili, fresh from being dipped into the water. Just imagine his hair, green, and his red face, looks like a chili, right?

"I'm not really used to wearing swimsuits. But, what do you think? Does it look good on me?" Robin asked Zoro with her hands resting behind her, after moving closer to him.

Zoro's eyes went up and down her body. He could feel the bridge of his nose hardening, like it was punched right on his nose."You should get covered up. It doesn't suit you." Zoro replied bluntly as he turned away from Robin.

"Really? *tsk *tsk Should I skip the swimming class?" Robin asked while looking down at her body, checking if it really doesn't look good.

"No, you can't. You're one of the best students. What if it would affect your grades because of not attending this class? You can't just skip this class just because I said wearing that tight piece of cloth doesn't suit you … I really didn't mean it, it's just ... there's a lot of perverts around. I don't want them seeing you in a swimsuit."

"Oh, how cute. Fufufufu~ My grumpy baby is worried about me. Don't be scared, I'm not even scared, as if you'd let them swoon over me. And besides you're still going to teach me how to swim, right?" she said while curling her arms around Zoro and scratching the under of his chin. Zoro blushed even more. "Hey, Robin. You look really stunning. I heard you can't swim, it's funny we're the same. How about we just hang out there on the kiosk?" Both of them looked at the source of the voice. "_Nami, as always._" Robin thought as she hid a sigh.

"Hey, Law. I think that would be great but Zoro's going to teach me how to swim. And I don't really want to waste my time in hanging out instead of learning how to swim in a swimming class."

"Okay, uhm...but how about tomorrow, Friday night, my treat. Just you and me. You can't decline my offer. You already promised, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Sure, Friday night ... your treat." Robin flashed him a fake smile. He didn't know it was fake, he thought it was a sincere smile from her. "So, where would I meet you?" Robin added still with her fake smile.

"No, don't worry about that. I'll be picking you up at six. I'll call you."

Robin smiled and signed Law an 'okay' with her left hand while her right is holding Zoro. She sturned around, her smile was changed into a poker face. She dragged Zoro towards where the Mugiwara's are. Law just looked at them reach the Mugiwaras with a smirk before going back to his friends.

* * *

Mr. Jimbei was called for a meeting with all the teachers and personnel, so he wasn't able to hold a class. He let the students to just enjoy the period. Luckily, the pool is really big enough to cater two sections at a time. Some of the students were playing water games, some were just talking with their friends and some were just watching the other students do something.

Zoro was inside the pool while holding Robin's hands. "Uhm..I changed my mind. I think I should just really hang out with Law in the kiosk." Robin said with a scared expression. She wasn't able to hide her emotions. "No, come on. You already turned down the guy. You would look idiotic if you would go back to him and take his offer back." Zoro said, pissed.

They had been pulling each other for quite a while. Robin had lost her calm character and really transformed into a slightly paranoid woman. Zoro pulled harder and harder until he finally succeeded on getting Robin inside the pool but not on the expected way. He used his strength just a bit too powerful. But luckily, he was still able to catch Robin. He got her on his chest, his arms wrapped around her tightly.

Robin's head was ducked down, her forhead just pressed into his chest and hands covering her face. "Oi, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Zoro asked, still not removing his hands around Robin. *sob *sob. "What the?! Are you crying? Did that really scared you?" Zoro asked, as he kept on shaking Robin. "Look, I'm sorry ... I shouldn't really have done that. Come on, Robin." Robin suddenly stopped sobbing and giggled. "Fufufu~ You actually thought that I'm gonna cry with just that? You worried?" Robin said as she removed her hands off her face and gestured Zoro to take his hands off around her. Zoro growled and removed his hands. "Don't do that again, crazy woman."

* * *

The swimming already class ended. The students, especially the boys were happy and contended with the class. It was just like a simple outing but without food and alcohol. The students were now changed back into their school uniforms after taking a short shower and went back to their classrooms to get their bags and go home. Robin was about to reach the gate when someone grabbed her shoulder from behind. She turned and saw Law.

"Oh...Hey, what's up?"

"I'll give you a ride home. Come on."

Law held Robin's hand as they went to his car. It felt somewhat awkward to Robin but she just let be. She didn't want to be rude to someone who has showed her nothing but kindness. Law led her to the passenger's seat and opened the door for her with his usual (sexy) smirk. Robin gave him back a smile as thanks.

* * *

He let out a growl as he saw Law holding Robin's hand. He clutched hard at his reserve helmet and jacket. He was so frustrated that it's already too late to offer her a ride home. She already got Law, so what else can he do? He really hoped that he was the one holding Robin's hand as he led her to his motorbike. And the one who will give her a ride home. "_You're such an idiot, Zoro. You shouldn't have hesitated on asking her._" He thought to himself as he harshly placed the reserve helmet on his bike.

His eyebrows twitched as he saw Robin smiling at Law. It wasn't like the other smiles she often gave Zoro. He knew it was a faked smile. Robin hasn't given him that smile before. "_Does it mean she doesn't like Law giving her a ride home?_" he thought again, now with a relieved smirk. But he scowled again as he watched Law and Robin left the school premises.

* * *

The car stopped in the front of Robin's house. Both of them were silent for a moment until Robin broke the silence. "Thanks for giving me a ride. As she moved to open the door, Law grasped her wrist. Robin looked at him with a curious expression. Law smiled at her. "You really are one of a kind, Robin. You really are a hard find." Robin gasped a bit but already expected what is to happen next.

He leaned towards Robin. He held her face and was ready to kiss her on the lips but he saw that she doesn't want to, so he kissed her on the cheeks instead. He backed off and looked at her in the eyes. "Wear something simple tomorrow. And see you at school." Robin smiled nervously and hurriedly went out of his car. She walked towards their door but stopped and went back to Law again. She ducked to see him inside the window and pinched his cheek. "Thanks, Law. See you tomorrow. Goodbye" Law slightly winced and smiled. "Bye."

Law started his engine and accelerated slowly as he waved at Robin. "I'm gonna make you mine, Nico Robin." Law whispered to himself as he looked at Robin through the mirror. Robin entered their house and leaned her back towards the door after closing it. She held her chest. She can feel her heart was pumping like crazy.

**"What is this? I don't understand, I thought it's only Zoro... but now I think I also like Law?"**

* * *

**A/N:** Hellooooooooo~ That's for the guest that reviewed last chapter about Law...I also wanted to give Law a chance with Robin.. Well, let's wait and see who will she choose... Hope you guys liked it..and don't be lazy and shy to review:) hahaha..it's like my motivation to keep writing..**REVIEW!**

******Hey! I almost forgot! I have uploaded a one-shot..it's called "Hiccups and Bleeding".. I just wanted to say thankyou for those who already read it and to those who already reviewed..BUT FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ IT YET, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT:) THANKS!

**and for those LawBin Fans, don't worry:).. BUT THIS IS STILL A ZoRobin fic..hahaha

**ATTENTION:** There will be a **ZoRobin Week**, held on **May 20 - 26**.. for more details,

visit: (**tumblr**)(**.**)(**com/**)**post/47772976608/after-my-otp-drama-i-finally-read -all-your**

_**don't forget to reblog and share to your friends!**_


	6. Chapter 6: How About the Green One?

**Dirty One Piece Confession:**

**_"Zoro with glasses is my kryptonite._**

**_It's rare, it's green and makes me weak!"_**

_~Confession by anon_

**credits to:** _dirtyonepiececonfessions_ _on tumblr_

* * *

**A/N:**Hey guys! I know it's been a while.. We've got tornadoes here in my city and caused the disconnection of my internet... And I hate going to internet cafes cause its so noisy and so crowded.. I'm really sorry if I kept you guys waiting.. I was supposed to upload every Monday but I just can't take it anymore..I went to my friend's house just to upload this chapter.. AGAIN, sorry if I kept you guys waiting..And sorry if this chapter is so short and it kinda sucks.. but I promise to do better with the next chapters..

**Your Eyes**

Chapter 6: **How About the Green One?**

Another day for school has started. Many things were still the same. Robin walked through the hallway to get to their classroom. Many friends and acquaintances greeted her but didn't receive any response from the raven-haired lady. She seemed to be in deep thought. She walked absent-mindedly but lucky enough, she was able to reach their classroom. She went up the seats and sat on her seat.

"Oi, woman. Can I copy your assignment in Literature?" Zoro asked to her with a harsh tone. He saw that Robin didn't even react, so he went closer to her to get her attention. "Oi! Are you even here? Wake up, Robin!"

"Huh? Hey, Zoro. I didn't know you were there. Do you need something?" she said as she finally snapped out of her thoughts and faced Zoro to hear what he has to say, or perhaps what she didn't hear earlier.

"You okay? You seemed disturbed and deep in thought."

"I'm perfectly fine. I'm just concerned about our upcoming exams." She faked a smile. It was her first fake smile at Zoro. Seeing this, he already knew there's definitely a problem or something that is disturbing her.

"Okay, good. By the way, can I copy your assignment in Literature?"

Robin gave him her assignment and went back to her thinking. Robin noticed Zoro is still looking at her. She looked at Zoro with a confused expression. Zoro turned away and ducked to sleep. Robin giggled at him and patted his head. "Sorry, I can't really take care of my grumpy baby today but I promise, next time I will." Zoro only grunted after hearing Robin. "Oh, how about I tutor you in our lessons and you…uhm, you can teach me how to ride a motorbike. That would be great, right?" Zoro rose with a confused expression and turned to face her. "Why so sudden? You're really weird, you know. But I guess that would be fair. My place, every Saturdays and Sundays, before lunch. You already know where my house is, right?"

"Yeah, I'll bring lunch for the two of us. And… Fufufu~…Your sandwich, I almost forgot." Robin reached out the sandwich with a smile and then scratched the under of his chin.

"Do whatever you want." He grabbed the sandwich and turned away before munching on it.

* * *

It was a peaceful noon for everyone to spend their lunch break. Almost everyone was dozing off as the food is slowly digesting on their contented and full stomachs. Robin was leaning at the wall as she dozed off from reading her book. A man approached her and smiled. He took her book and closed it with a bookmark to what page she last read. The man squatted in front of her and looked around. "Okay, no one seems to be awake." He whispered to himself as he slowly sat down. He looked at her silently, like fully observing her features. He leaned closer to look at her in a closer view. He saw that she's still wearing her eyeglasses, so he took it off and wore it instead.

He looked back at her with a small smile on his face. He reached up and gently caressed her face. Just gentle enough that her nap won't be disturbed. Robin slightly moved right, she was falling to the side but he immediately caught and supported her. He carried her weight with his hand. He slowly moved beside her and placed her head on his shoulders to be comfortable. He looked at her though his shoulder and smiled with faint hint of red on his face. He sat there in silence, sacrificing a bit of his time for sleep for the comfort of the woman beside him.

* * *

***Ggrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg ggg~~~~*** (A/N: just pretend that the sound of the bell...LOL)

Robin woke up lying on the rooftop's floor with her head pillowed by her bag and book. She woke up from the noise of their bell. She got up and looked around, seeing some of the Mugiwaras still sleeping. She wondered why she is in that position when she thought she dozed off while reading. She picked up her book and noticed that it's closed but it has her bookmark inserted on it. She placed it inside her bag and got up. She woke up Nami first then the others. As all of them finally got up and was prepared to leave, the door suddenly opened, revealing the green-haired boy. They all looked at him with confused expressions.

"Hurry up, lazy asses. We're almost late. And did you guys forget? Luffy's gramps is going to observe the class today!"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks Zoro. That's gotta be a big trouble when it's gramps. I don't want to get hit again. Let's hurry up!" Luffy said terrified from imagining the wrath of his gramps.

"At last, you were able to do something good, moss-head. By the way, what's up with the glasses? Hey! It looks like Robin-chwan's. Did you steal that?!" Sanji blurted out as he walked towards Zoro with heavy footsteps.

"No, I did no-" before Zoro could even finish his reply, Nami already punched the two fighting idiots. "Wanna be left here to fight or do you guys want to attend class?" Nami said while cooling her steaming fists. "Nami-swan is so beautiful when she's angry~" Usopp dragged Sanji and ran together with them to reach the class on time. Robin helped Zoro to get up. "Thanks." She said after planting a quick kiss on his cheeks, quick enough that the others didn't see. Zoro gasped and was also dragged away by Robin. A smile was formed on his face as he reminisce the accidental kiss they had before and now the quick kiss she planted on his cheeks.

All of them ran as fast as they can. All of them except Robin knew Luffy's gramps. How he would act and how he would eventually sleep like Luffy. Luffy and almost all members of their family are Narcoleptic, but with the help of some meds, they are able to stay awake when needed. As they were about to reach their classroom, they saw Garp and their next teacher looking at the bulletin boards on the hallway. All of them gasped and gestured everyone to hush. They lightened their feet and sneakily entered the classroom. They immediately sat on their respective seats and let out a sigh of relief. Lucky them, they won't be able to experience Garp's wrath, for today.

* * *

After school, Robin went home with Nami. They were talking inside the bus about Robin's date with Law. Nami listened gleefully to Robin but got disappointed when she heard that Robin's still thinking twice about the date.

"Robin, what are you even talking about? Law's a very nice guy and you know… he's really popular and rich." Said Nami with a straight face but her eyes were in bellies.

"I know, but there are still a lot of guys that I wanted to know more and didn't I already told you before, I already have someone I like."

"Then, who is this guy? Oh, wait; don't tell me it's Sanji?! You might want to put your hands off, bitch."

"No, definitely no, Nami. I won't like a guy who likes every good-looking girl. And besides, I know someone who likes the guy. And we're quite close."

"Really? Who is it? I'm gonna beat her ass up and wake her up from her idiocy!"

"Fufufu~ Chill, girl. You know it's you. You can't hurt yourself, right?"

"Ugh! I give up. You know everything...What are you? Some kind of agent that sneaks up to every information you might know about someone?!" Robin only giggled at her frustrated friend. "Oh, here's my stop. Keep it as a secret, okay? Bye!" Nami said after pecking her friend on the cheeks.

"Okay, I promise. Bye Nami! Take care." She replied as Nami got off after quickly waving to each other. *beep* *beep* She reached inside her pocket and took her phone. She slid the unlock bar and read the message she just got. "See you later. And don't wear something so flashy, your beauty is enough. And besides, our dinner isn't that formal." She read in a whisper. Her placed her phone back at her pocket and reached her hand up again to feel her heart. "Why are you pounding?"

* * *

Law reached Robin's house, wearing a simple pair of jeans, a yellow shirt, black leather jacket and his usual animal printed hat. He knocked at the door and got welcomed by Olvia. "Hey, are you Law? I'm Olvia, Robin's mom." Law flashed his usual smile and nodded. "Wait, come on in first. Robin's almost done. She'll be here in a minute." Olvia said while offering Law to take a seat. After a few minutes, Robin went downstairs, wearing a purple strapless dress, leather jacket and a pair of violet ballerina flats. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail. Law looked at Robin, almost parting his mouth.

"We're still going, right?" Robin asked as she walked towards Law. Law smiled at Robin and offered his hand. "Yeah, so I'll be taking your daughter for now Ms. Olvia." Olvia nodded at Law and smiled back at him. Law opened the door for Robin, letting her in inside of his car. Before he could enter his car, Law looked at Olvia at their house's porch. "I promise she'll be here before 10:30 p.m. Ms. Olvia." Olvia nodded and waved at them and waited for them to accelerate.

"How about the green one, Robin?" Olvia whispered to herself as she entered their house. Earlier, hearing that Robin will have a date, she thought it was with Zoro. But after Robin said that it's not, she was really confused but didn't ask Robin why. She didn't want Robin to think that she wanted to decide for Robin, so she let her be. Whatever the outcome may be from her daughter's decisions, she will always be there for her to laugh and cry with her. Everything she would do for her daughter; just like any mother would do for their beloved daughter.

TO BE CONTINUED FOR LAW AND ROBIN'S DATE

* * *

THANKS FOR READING! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE ON MONDAY:)

A/N: Attention to all LawBin fans!

Guys! I already have a plot for LawBin but I don't know if you guys will like it.. PLEASE PM me if what you guys want, romance with smut or pure romance or whatever genre you guys want.. please include if it's AU or not, okay? I already have one and it's AU and with smut..I just don't have the time yet to write it.. Please just PM me what you guys want...THANKS!


	7. Chapter 7: Choices

**Dirty One Piece Confession:**

**_"Sanji keeps getting friendzoned because he creeps women out._**

**_ But I'd take him any time!"_**

_~Confession by anon_

**credits to:** _dirtyonepiececonfessions_ _on tumblr_

* * *

_HEY! I JUST FOUND OUT THAT LAW is only 4 years younger than Robin! Kyaaa! and that HIS TALLER THAN ROBIN! isnt that HOT?! KYAAAAH!~_

* * *

**Your Eyes**

Chapter 7: **Choices**

It's been almost half an hour since they drove to where Law planned their date. The place where they are heading seems so dark and Robin never saw some houses along the way. It may feel creepy for normal people but for her, it's perfect. Both of them weren't talking, just contended on the silence inside the car. The silence that is halfway to the awkward atmosphere. Robin felt uncomfortable with the long silence between then so she decided to start a small conversation.

"We've been driving for like half an hour, where are you really taking me?"

"So you finally decided to speak. Don't worry, we're almost there." replied Law while pointing to a hill that's so dark and gloomy. Law parked the car beside the hill and opened the door for Robin. Robin came out of the vehicle with a confused face but as she felt the cold air, she liked it. Law grabbed Robin's hand but she resisted. "Where are we going?" asked Robin. "Be quite and just follow me or else after I rape you, I'll kill you slowly." replied Law with shadows covering his eyes. Robin fell silent at just stared at Law with an expressionless face. Law suddenly burst out and kept on laughing so hard. (A/N: I know it's OOC! Let it pass this time, okay? :D)

"Did you actually think that I'm going to do that? That was really hilarious. I won't do that to you, I'm not some perverted psycho that invites a girl to a date but kills her after raping her. And something's more hilarious, you didn't even got scared! You really are something, Robin."

Robin stared at him for a few seconds and turned away, walking towards the car. She grabbed her bag inside of Law's car and walked away. "Thanks Law. I really had a good time. But I think there will be no next time."

"No, don't leave. I'm really sorry. Come on, I still have something to show you." Law said as he grabbed Robin's hand. He dragged her towards the top of the hill. When they are almost at the top, he went behind Robin and covered her eyes with his eyes. "Relax, this will surprise you. Let me guide you while I cover your eyes."

When they finally reached the top, Law removed his hands. Robin opened her eyes and watched in awe at the view. From where they were standing, they can see the city shining beautifully with the city lights and the stars in the sky that seemed so bigger and closer than normal. Law held her hand and led her towards a bench under a large tree. She sat while still smiling and still amazed by the view. Law sat beside her and leaned on the bench. He looked at her and smiled that she seemed to like his surprise.

"It's worth it, right?"

"Yeah. Now I forgive you for earlier. It's so beautiful. How did you find this spot?"

"I used to hang out here. Our family owns this place and my mother and I used to go here and just enjoy the view... You know, you're the only person that I brought here, well of course except my mom."

Robin looked at him and smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Law. But why is it just me and your mom?" Law looked at her in the eyes for a few seconds then turned away.

"It's because … you and my mom are special to me." Robin gasped and blushed. She turned away from Law while holding her thumping chest. Law stood up and went behind the tree. Robin looked at him, confused but didn't ask him where he's going. After a while, Law returned with a big picnic basket and a blanket. He laid the blanket on the ground and started to lay out the things inside the basket. He brought out some plates and utensils. Then he grabbed 4 lunchboxes, all contained different kinds of food. He opened the lunchboxes and placed the dishes on the plates nicely and neatly. Robin giggled while watching Law meticulously arranging and preparing their dinner.

She went closer to Law and sat on the blanket. She was amazed while observing the dishes. All the dishes looked freshly cooked and still hot. Law offered a blanket to Robin so that she can comfortably sit without thinking about her skirt. She politely accepted it and smiled at him as thanks. He lit some candles and placed a lamp at the center. He also played some music using his phone to prevent the silent atmosphere from coming back.

"I didn't even imagine you doing this. The food looks amazing. Are you the one who made these?"

"No, I got a help from some of my friends... But I planned and prepared all of these, just not the food." He said as he reached out a plate to Robin.

They ate, talk and even laugh on their morbid remarks. They also watched the stars in the sky, pointing and sharing their knowledge about the said stars. When they ran out of things to say, Robin just watched in silent at the stars while Law looked at her instead of the view. He looked closer to her features, especially her eyes and plump lips. He really wanted to kiss Robin but felt that it isn't the right time for him.

"I'll make you mine... mine alone. Well, you're worth the wait, Robin." he whispered.

"What? Did you said something?" Robin asked after not being able to hear what Law said clearly.

"Nah~ Don't mind me. I just thought of having something I want."

"Oh, so you're the possesive type, eh?"

"Yes, I don't give up until I..." Law said as he moved his face closer to Robin's. "..get what I want. No matter how long..." he then added as he looked deeply into Robin's eyes.

"That won't work on me." Robin bluntly said with a plain face as she pushed Law's face; making Law giggle.

* * *

After their date, Law drove Robin home. He opened the door for her and helped her out. Robin leaned her back to his car with Law just beside her. "Thanks, Law for everything. I really enjoyed. I would love to go out on a date with you again, next time." Robin said as she stood in front of Law and quickly kissed him on his cheeks. She waved at him and walked quickly towards their house and entered. Law stood still, still leaning on his car, stunned from the quick kiss. He really liked it, because Robin was the one who have done it and not him.

"Well, that's a good sign." he thought smiling as he slowly went inside his car.

Robin's POV

I'm still on our door, leaning for support as I try to feel my heart beat. It also beats fast … but ... why is it not the same when I kissed Zoro? My heart thumped faster when it was with Zoro. Does this mean that I like Zoro more than Law? But... should I tell him how I feel? Maybe with that, I can know if he likes me back. No, I can't! I really can't! Zoro is my friend and he doesn't seem to like me like I like him. He probably sees me only as a friend. Ugh! I'm such an idiot. Why am I thinking about these kinds of things?

But if it's Law, I can be happy with him. We both know he likes me, and maybe if he asks me out, I'll accept his feelings and ... I'll be happy with him. He's nice, sweet, smart and good-looking, he's almost perfect! … while Zoro is the total opposite ... except the good-looking part.

I just don't know what to do. Is it to be with a guy who surely likes you or confess your feelings to guy who you don't know if he likes you back? I don't want to take the risks. If I choose Law over Zoro, I might have no time for Zoro and he might find a new friend or someone special and if I would choose Zoro over Law, I could lose both. My relationship with the two of them will be affected.

I don't want lose someone again! Especially when I almost had nobody before. I just don't want to be lonely again.

I just feel like if I go out with Law, my life would also be almost perfect. But thinking about Zoro, with all that imperfections he has, I wanted to change him and fill up all that is lacking to him. And I feel that if I would help him fulfill all that is lacking to him, I'll be happier and feel better than ever.

I can be happy with Law but it's seems I'll be happier with Zoro...

I feel great imagining a commitment with Law but it seems to be perfect with Zoro...

But it's just I can be with Law but can't with Zoro...

And I like Law but it seems that it's different with Zoro...

It's different because...

**I love Zoro!**

* * *

**A/N:** *sigh~ I wrote this chapter during the last month of school, and now, I uploaded this after 3 long months.. I got really confused cause somethimes I would root for Zoro, but now... I'm rooting for Law.. My shipper heart is gonna break! I'm currently writing my chapter 11 but still, it has a lot of ZoRobin and not LawBin.. Awww, poor Law! I agree with some of you guys who wanted to have more LawBin moments so I'll try to put more LawBin.. Phew! I hope you guys will keep on reading this fic.. it still have some surprises and twists.. I promise! BTW, **THANKS FOR READING!**

******and for those readers who kept on sending PMs about my mistakes and how crappy i write: Sorry, it's just I'm not perfect so obviously I make mistakes and if you find my stories crappy, sorry again.. **I'll try to be better**..


	8. Chapter 8: Marimo Tutorial

**Dirty One Piece Confession:**

**_"Law really turns me on. I want to be under his control in one of his rooms ! _**

**_His long tattooed fingers would shudder my body at the slightest touch~"_**

_~Confession by: **hattoririma**_

**credits to:** _dirtyonepiececonfessions_ _on tumblr_

* * *

**Your Eyes**

Chapter 8: **"Marimo Tutorial"**

"5:43 a.m. Why does time seems to be so fast? Ugh, at least I had enough time to sleep." She said with a low husky voice as she looked at her alarm clock after turning her lampshade on.

It was still so early in the morning but Robin was already up. She's earlier than her alarm and earlier than the sun rise. She wasn't able to sleep well from last night. She can't remove the thought of what to do and what choice to choose. She's just there, on her bed, lying and staring blankly at the ceiling. "If I confess to Zoro, he'll probably avoid me. Well, that is if he doesn't like me but, what if he likes me? No, that can't be possible. Well, he would sometimes do sweet things but that doesn't mean he likes me already, right? And what if he just wants to be nice to me?" she thought as she shifted her position and lied on her side, hugging on her pillow tightly.

"And if ever Law would ask me to be his girlfriend, I think I won't have enough time for my friends anymore. And yeah, I like him but not as much as I like Zoro. But if I would look into his efforts, I think he's sincere and I think he would be able to make me happy." She threw her pillow on the side and looked again on the ceiling for a few moments. She stretched and sat down on her bed. "I shouldn't be thinking about this. Whatever! I'll just cook breakfast early. And besides, I still have to prepare; I still got a moss-head to tutor later."

She walked towards her bathroom and washed her face, brushed her hair and teeth and changed her clothes with fresh and clean ones. She sighed as she saw her reflection on the mirror. Dark circles around the eyes and puffy bags below her eyes. Well, makeup is still the perfect cover up for those miserable fruits of stress and lack of sleep. After finishing her morning rituals, she went downstairs and proceeded to the kitchen. She prepared for her and her mother's breakfast. It was the only way she can remove all those disturbing thoughts off her mind, well with the exception of reading her thick books.

* * *

Olvia rushed downstairs after smelling something 'different' than usual from the kitchen. She was still on her pajamas and still has her hair rollers. She was really surprised when she saw Robin at the kitchen. "Robin, what are you doing?!" Olvia shouted at Robin. "Huh?" Robin looked at her mom with a shocked and confused face. Then she noticed it too, the burnt scent and dark smoke coming from the stove. Robin comically dashed towards the stove to turn it off and get the frying pan to the sink. Olvia only sweat dropped at her daughter as she turned the exhaust on.

"What's the matter, dear? You haven't burnt our food in a while." Olvia asked as she went towards her daughter and placed a hand of comfort on her shoulder. She already knows something is wrong since she noticed Robin seemed always deep in thoughts and it's really rare for her to burn things she cooks. Olvia can't even remember the last time Robin burnt food.

"No-nothing, mom. Maybe it's just about the upcoming exams. Nothing to worry about. I'm fine, thanks." Robin said as she held her mom's hand. She turned to the sink again and placed water on the pan and places the burnt food on the trash bin. "Sorry 'bout this. Fufufu~ At least we still got some toast and butter. Or if you want, we still got some jam on the fridge." Robin added as she raised and tilted the pan for her mother to see.

"Yeah, and poor you 'cause I ain't washing that. Come on, let's eat first and wash that later." Olvia said after giggling. She sat down and poured herself some coffee. Robin sat shortly after her, sighing a bit as she thought about how to remove the sticking mess on the pan. Their breakfast went peacefully. Both of them contented with just toast, jam and coffee.

* * *

Robin just got home from the convenience store near their house. She must still prepare for the packed lunch she and Zoro will share. She also bought some extra for her mother. She steamed some dumplings, fried some yakisoba, prepared some yakiniku and yakitori, she also prepared tamagoyaki, sausages that resembled octopuses, onigiri and steamed rice with a fair amount of Nori on top. She also added some vegetables like cherry tomatoes, lettuce, watercress or other salad leaves, sliced cucumber sprinkled with a little salt, otsukemono, and many more. She made two bentos. A small one for her mom and a larger one for her and Zoro. She smiled unconsciously and had a faint hint of red on her face as she imagined herself like a wife preparing a bento for her working husband.

(**A/N:** Punch the screen if your angry with me from all those food.. haraheta!)

The giggled weirdly as she fanned out the cloud of thoughts above her head. She looked at her prepared bento and felt happy as she felt contented to her work. Well, she's not from Japan but she's able to make something so awesome. She ran upstairs and gathered all the things needed for the tutorial later. After making sure all that is needed is there in her bag, she went to her closet. Well, she also needs to look beautiful. She picked a black sleeveless collar dress and paired it with a pair of white brogues. She also wore a natural makeup, just enough to add life to her face.

* * *

Robin stood nervously in front of the gate. She was fascinated by the enormous gate and wide lawn. She have been to Zoro's house before but never got the chance to enter. The house was purely a Japanese styled mansion, like those houses you see owned by rich politicians and businessmen during the Edo era. She looked around trying to see if somebody is around but it seems no one lives there.

She walked through the stone pathway. She noticed some training equipment at the side and a dojo, separated from the mansion. She took a step at the house's floor and removed her shoes. She changed it with the spares at the side of the door. Before finally opening a sliding door, she first asked permission even though she knows she won't receive any responds.

Earlier, she tried to text and call him but failed to receive a reply or an answered call. Looking around her surroundings, she sighed. It seems she needs to explore the whole house just to find Zoro. She walked through the hallways and peeked inside each room. She tried to enter deeper inside the house and noticed that the house seemed a little messy. Books, training equipment, dirty clothes, plastic ramen bowls, empty bottled waters and booze, empty junk food wrappers and unwashed dishes were scattered around. It is really a man's house. She sighed as she felt an urge building up inside her. She tried making her way to the kitchen when suddenly she passed through a certain room where she spotted something unusually green. And there she knows what "it" is.

"Good morning, my grumpy baby … or should I say … good noon?" She said while poking Zoro on the head but still received no response. She sighed as she stood. She looked at her watch, "11:28". "That's enough time; I'll wake him up later at 12. I've got some things to do first." She said with a sigh.

Before trying to clean, she decided to change her clothes. She doesn't easily sweat but still she decided to change her clothes with Zoro's that she found on the room where she found him sleeping earlier. She wore a simple white tee and a pair of blue boxers, which is somehow loose to her. The shirt was obviously bigger than her that it hides the boxers she is wearing.

She searched the pantries for some rugs and went to the laundry to get a basket. She went around the house, picking up the dirty clothes and went back to the laundry, separating the white clothes from the colored ones; placing them inside the washing machines after rinsing them with clean water. She laughed and blushed as she saw different kinds of clothing (yahknowwhatAhmean~). She also washed the dishes and vacuumed almost all the corners of the house. She felt like a daughter-in-law, cleaning the house of her parents-in-law. Well, she knows she doesn't need to do all that but it's just… she can't stand a dirty environment.

She looked at her surroundings, now it looks clean and orderly. She entered in a room next to Zoro's and placed her things and the bento. The room has a huge bookshelf which was filled with different kinds of books. She started to change strip, lightly throwing the shirt and the boxers on the si-

**"Who's there?!"** Shouted a certain green-haired boy with a sword on both of his hands and one on his mouth. She immediately stopped on her tracks. She was literally on her underwear, shocked and scared. **"WHAT THE FU-"** she shouted as she immediately covered herself and threw a book to the man who opened the door. He was also shocked after seeing who's inside the room making him unable to dodge the flying book. It was a direct hit on his face; his nose was bleeding so hard for two different reasons.

* * *

"Oi, Robin … Are you still not going to talk to me?"

" … "

"Okay, I know I should've shouted first before entering … no, uhm, knock first… Ugh! I'm sorry! What do supposedly want me to do? What if it was a robber or a psychopath killer? Should I still knock first?!"

" …Seems to me that you're not sorry at all. I already told you I will tutor you in exchange of you teaching me how to ride, right? And what robber or psychopath?! Will a robber or killer clean your house?!"

"WOMAN! I'm sorry, okay? It was clearly an accident. _Sorry_…" He said as he moved closer to her. He tried to place his hand on her shoulder but before he could touch her she turned to him with a scary 'Demonic Robin' glare. Zoro only sweat dropped and felt really cold on his stomach and spine. He backed away trying hard to flash an arrogant expression. "I'll try to forget that for our tutorial … but if you do that again … you wouldn't even know what will happen to you." Robin threatened with a cold smile, creepy enough to send chills down on Zoro's spine. He only nodded vigorously in response.

Robin stood up to get her things to start the tutorial and sat beautifully in front of Zoro. "Okay, let's start with History … What period does the earliest-known pottery found in Japan belong?" Robin asked looking straight at Zoro's eyes while holding a book in front of her face; covering her nose and mouth. "Tang Dynasty?" Zoro replied in a very hesitant tone. His answer made Robin's eyebrow twitch and pop a pulsing vein on her temples but still with a poker face. "Wrong. That's in China! It belongs to the Jomon period. Do you even listen during discussions or even read your books?" Zoro pretended that his thinking before replying with an arrogant shrug. "Okay, how about reading these 5 pages first. Then after 10 minutes, I will give you a quiz."

"Nah~ I'm hungry. I don't want to." Zoro replied as he lied down on his side supporting his head with his hand and eyes closed. Knowing what kind of attitude he has, she let out a silent sigh and stood up to get the bento on the side. She opened the bento to separate the containers. She set the table, complete with chopsticks, bowls, plates, and a pair of spoon and fork. After making sure that everything is perfect, she moved towards him and knelt in front of him. "My poor grumpy baby. Sorry for the wait. Come on, let's eat." She said as she scratched the under of his chin. Zoro grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest as he opened his eyes making her gasp out of shock. "You still call me a baby. Don't you ever see me as a man? Or you just want me to show you that?" Robin blushed as she realized the distance of their faces and position. Their faces were so close; their noses were only three inches apart and she was above of Zoro. He moved a hand behind her neck to slowly pull her closer when-

**"Roronoa! Doko ni iru no? (Where are you?)"**

* * *

**A/N:** Heya! Who could that be^... tsk tsk.. sorry if i make the chapters short, I really wanted to make the chapters longer but its just...I LIKE CLIFF HANGERS3 Nyahahaha.. and a lot of readers said that long chapters cause them headaches..at least it's not like my first fanfic("Payback").. every chapter was so short and my english there was **SO CRAPPY**..(_BLAME NOTEPAD AND MY BOYFRIEND! and yeah, cause English is not my first language..it's Cebuano..kehihihihi~_)... but I hope I'm satisfying your brains, imaginations and hearts with all these chapters of "Your Eyes".. I'm really happy that some of you guys loved/liked the story.. please keep reading the chapters cause I still have plenty of ideas left:) I hope you guys liked it..**THANKS FOR READING**..

**and yeah, I'm such a loser.. I wasn't able to join ZoRobin Week because of that stupid tornado..maybe Zoro attacked our city:D..damn.. I wish there will be another one..But I enjoyed reading the entries..damn, they're good..

**do you guys remember Zoro's face when he was so much younger? before he could join their dojo? he's so freaking cute and adorable.. I was like kYYYAAAH~~ when I saw him..hehehe..I'm currently rewatching One Piece from episode 1..I skipped Arlong Park cause it's too brutal for my older sister...tsk tsk..I really wanna watch that..LOL I'm now in episode 50..can't wait for Robin to appear..nyahahah


	9. Chapter 9: Soaking Wet

**Dirty One Piece Confession:**

**_"Oh god. I really want to lie on a beach chair on the Thousand Sunny in broad daylight. _**

**_Wearing absolutely nothing."_**

_~Confession by **anon**_

**credits to:** _dirtyonepiececonfessions_ _on tumblr_

* * *

**Your Eyes**

Chapter 9: **Soaking Wet**

"Roronoa! Doko ni iru no? (Where are you?)"

A _man_ with a sharp voice called out. Upon hearing the voice, Zoro froze and his face turned pale with violet. "Oh shit!" he cursed as he hurriedly stood. As he was about to reach the door, he stopped on his tracks with a very shocked face. "Mi-Mihawk?! I thought y-you will a-arrive on M-Monday?" He asked as he tried to block his father from the study room.

"_Why does he always stop things or situations like this. This damned old man_." Zoro thought.

"What's happening with you? Are you hiding something?" Mihawk asked as he tried to see what's inside of his son's room. Zoro nervously shook his head with a sweat covered face. He still wants to go back where he left. Mihawk felt irritated and pushed Zoro, making him fall to the ground.

"Good noon, sir. I'm Robin, Zoro's classmate and friend. Nice to meet you, sir." Robin said as she reached out a hand to Mihawk. Mihawk looked at her and let out a small 'oh' then shook her hand. "I'm Mihawk, Roronoa's father. Nice to meet you, too." He let go of her hand and turned his attention to Zoro with his arms crossed in front of him. "So, that's why you cleaned the house. You have a beautiful friend that will come over." Upon hearing this, Robin only giggled. "_I was the one who cleaned the house._" She thought. Zoro stood up and faced his father. "It's none of your business."

He bluntly said and pushed him out of the room. "Go out, we need to do something." _"cause we weren't able to do it yet since you came."_ Zoro thought to himself. Mihawk placed a foot forward and tried to use his foot as brake from Zoro's push. Zoro tried to push harder but failed to move his father. He suddenly stopped and picked the mini coffee table, where their food was prepared and grabbed Robin's hand.

"_I'm giving up on pushing._"

They went out of the room and transferred to his own room; closing the sliding door with a **_*BAM_**. "We're busy. Go out and find someone else to disturb!" Mihawk got out of the study room and passed through Zoro's room. "Be sure to use protection, boy. Better be safe. If you don't have one, just try to con-" He said bluntly causing the two teenagers to choke on air. "We're not doing that!" shouted Zoro as he popped out of his door to shout at his father. He found no one on the hallway; Mihawk must've walked too fast causing Zoro to sigh.

(**A/N:** is Mihawk too OOC? sorry.. I want him to be **the supportive father character :D**)

"Sorry about that. He's usually NOT like that." He said to Robin as he sat down. "Fufufu~ it's alright. Well ... let's just enjoy our lunch." Robin replied. He just munched on the food. "Maybe we should call your dad." Robin added making Zoro choke on his food. "He doesn't eat, he only drinks. He's an alcohol drinking machine." He said with an as a matter of fact tone making her laugh because he seems too serious about it. After eating their lunch, it was Robin's time to review him by asking him some questions regarding their lessons. And if he doesn't know the answer, which is like almost all the questions, she would give him the answer by the use of some tactics that will help him remember.

Sometimes she would also make him read a couple of pages when he literally doesn't know the topic. After asking some words he found hard to pronounce, he noticed that Robin already dozed off. _Probably from studying so hard last night_ he thought, little did he know that it was him and another person that caused her to have a difficulty in sleeping last night. Her head was resting on the table, pillowed by her arms. Her mouth was partly opened and her cheeks were getting red from the cold atmosphere coming from his air conditioner. Zoro moved next to her as he looked at her face. She looked very angelic and innocent when sleeping. _How could someone look so angelic_, he thought? (**A/N:** Just let the aircon in a traditional house pass this time ;P)

He placed his arms on the table supporting his face as he looked with awe at her. He reached out to her face and fixed her messy bangs almost covering her closed eyes. Her eyes that were always gleaming with beauty, that he liked the most. He stood up and searched for a blanket after he noticed her cheeks were red from the temperature of his room. He placed the blanket on her back and patted her head but her eyes suddenly creaked open. "Wah! You startled me!" He said after gasping.

"Co-come on. Get up, let's go outside. Since were done, it's my time to teach you back." He stood up from his seat and grabbed Robin, pulling her outside. "That way." Robin said after noticing they're heading the wrong way. "Shut up, I know!"

* * *

(**A/N**: Warning: those vehicles below are all part of my dream vehicles ... And now I'll let Zoro have them in this fic T.T)

They went to the garage beside their dojo. Inside the garage was a red Mazda MX-5 Miata, a green Ducati Hypermotard, a black Kawasaki ZX-6R, a green Honda CRF250L and a pearly yellow Scoopy. "Wow, I think I know your family business … smuggling." Zoro smirked after hearing Robin. "Nah, wrong… We produce and sell drugs." He joked but for Robin she thought it was real with a small jaw drop. "I'm joking! Never mind our family business; that's not important. So how about we start this Scoopy." He said pointing at the pearly yellow scooter. "No, I want that one." She said pointing at the ZX-6R since it was the bike he used when they first met.

"Really?" Robin nodded. "Then, let's go." He pushed the bike out of the garage pushing it until to the outside of their house. "Wait here." He said and went back to the garage.

Robin leaned next to the bike for support. She caressed the tank ending on the edge of the bike's leather seat. "Here, wear this." Zoro said as he passed Robin a black tribal designed helmet. "Like my father said: Better be safe." Both of them got to the bike with Zoro driving it. They drove to a rented racing track not so far from his place.

(**A/N**: I don't know if they have some rented tracks in Japan but I practiced once in SF)

Zoro got off the bike and moved behind Robin and instructed what to do. Robin felt a bit awkward with him feeling his chest pressed on her back and his hands on top of hers but still, she kinda liked it. She can feel Zoro's breath on the back of her ears as Zoro kept on teaching her what to do. She also felt a bit shy because her skirt was rolling up her thighs on the bike; she didn't know it was also hard for Zoro seeing her creamy thighs through the orange light of the afternoon sun.

After a couple of minutes, she can now drive the bike but a bit wobbly even though the bike was not that heavy. They were riding around the tracks when suddenly few droplets of water came falling down. The road became so slippery that the bike was almost gliding in every turn. "Relax, don't panic. Try to slowly pull over." Zoro said and Robin also complied (**A/N:** she didn't panic. It's out of her character to panic...Just saying ). After pulling over, Robin hurriedly transferred to the back and let Zoro drive. They hurriedly rode to Zoro's place and ran inside the house. Both of them were soaking wet from the rain.

"Damn rain. Robin, do yo- *Pff! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zoro suddenly got cut off when he suddenly started laughing at Robin. "What?" asked a very confused Robin. "Look at the mirror, quick!" Robin rushed to the mirror and saw that her eyeliner was raining down her eyes, leaving dirty lines of water and eyeliner on her faces. "Ha ha ha! Funny!" She sarcastically said as she tried to rub them off of her face but ended up spreading it more. "Ha ha Achoo! *sniff *sniff… Seriously, what could be worse after being soaked in the rain and having your eyeliner mess up your face?"

A still laughing Zoro went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel for Robin. He hanged the towel around Robin. "How about you take a bath while I dry your clothes? It will help you warm up." he shyly asked. Robin looked hesitant but still agreed with a nod. Both of them entered to the bathroom, first Robin and followed by Zoro. Robin turned around and crossed her arms. "Do you want to watch while I strip and take a bath?" she said with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah … what? NO!" Zoro hurriedly replied with a face and ears so red. He went out the bathroom and slid the door close. He sat in front of the door to wait; leaning his back on the wall. The door suddenly opened, revealing Robin wearing nothing but a short towel while holding her wet clothes.

She passed through him and went to the laundry but he suddenly grabbed her wrist. "I'll dry them myself. Go and take a bath, you might get sick." Robin stopped on her tracks and looked down at him. "I have my underwear here, I don't want other people to hold them." She bluntly said while patting her wet clothes, indicating that the said garments are inside. "Uhm, okay. Then, at least wear this to help you feel a bit warm." He stood up and helped her wore a bathrobe after releasing her hand. Zoro's arms were around her making Robin turn around with a very red face. Even though she wasn't feeling her chest with her hand, she can still feel it beating so hard that it felt like it was gonna pop out of her chest.

After reaching the laundry and making sure she was not in sight of Zoro, she suddenly felt weak on her knees leaning on the wall for support. She unconsciously squirmed and hopped many times. She was literally humming a happy song when she was placing her clothes inside the dryer and walking back to the bathroom. She spotted Zoro on her way and stopped humming, acting all normal again.

"Can I borrow a t-shirt and a pair of boxers after taking a bath?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, just get them on my room after taking a bath."

She nodded and walked to the bathroom's entrance. "And yeah, thanks Zoro." She said before sliding the door close, not even waiting for him to respond. He smirked, stood up, removed his shirt and entered the bathroom after a couple of minutes to make sure Robin already entered the right cubicle. He was supposed to enter the other cubicle since the bathroom was divided to two but then as he entered, he felt **rigid**. Robin was still on the outside of the cubicles tying her hair in a bun and **N.A.K.E.D.** (**A/N:** BOOM! KAPOW! And that was the end of Zoro's teenage life, he's finally a man but unfortunately, he died after being beaten up to a pulp by a female classmate which we will not reveal the name…let's just call her Nico Robin. NAH! Just kidding… this still has a next chapter…:D)

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know if this chapter was what you guys are expecting. I know it was kinda boring but still bear with me and please keep on waiting for the future chapters.. **THANKS FOR READING!**

**I LOVE THOSE CRAZY ZoRobin FANS!**

** and to the Filipino Reviewers: Salamat sa pag review.. grabe naman kayo, tawa ako ng tawa dito cause I smell something fishy.. Nagplano ba kaong mag review ng magkakasunod.. feeling ko tuloy isang tao lang ang may ari ng mga accounts nyo..hahahaha.. pero **SALAMAT PARIN SA PAG REVIEW**..


	10. Chapter 10: Opposites Do Attract

**Dirty One Piece Confession:**

**_"I want Zoro to pin me up aganist a wall, _**

**_disable both my arms, _**

**_kiss and nibble on my neck _**

**_and then do whatever he wants with me for the whole night_**

**_while he's groaning with that sexy low voice of his in my ear."_**

_~Confession by anon_

credits: dirtyonepiececonfessions on tumblr

* * *

**WARNING: This chapter is full of teasing and other slight pervy things..**

* * *

**Your Eyes**

Chapter 10: **Opposites Do Attract**

_Short Flashback_

_"And yeah, thanks Zoro." She said before sliding the door close, not even waiting for him to respond. He smirked, stood up, removed his shirt and entered the bathroom after a couple of minutes to make sure Robin already entered the right cubicle. He was supposed to enter the other cubicle since the bathroom was divided to two but then as he entered, he felt rigid. Robin was still on the outside of the cubicles tying her hair in a bun and N.A.K.E.D._

Steam from the bath was surrounding them, making it hard for the both of them to see clearly. She was in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection on the foggy mirror as she was tying her hair, when suddenly … another reflection on the mirror appeared. It came out from the door behind her. Shocked from the sudden intrusion, Robin released an eardrum piercing scream then charged at Zoro, beating him using the wooden slippers from the bathroom. (**A/N**: I know it's OOC for Robin to scream, but come on… she's still a female AND A HIGH SCHOOL student…bet you guys can understand:P)

"What the fuck are you doing, you pervert!" Robin shouted as she kept on beating him with the slipper. "Robin! Stop, let me explain!"

"Die, you pervert!"

"I didn't know you were still outside! I thought you already entered the cubicle! Stop beating me!" he replied shouting as he tried to duck down and use his arms as his shield. Zoro's skin already had patches of red everywhere. "Die!" Robin prepared a big attack, raising her hand as far as she can so she can gain more impact. Zoro noticed what she was about to do and when her hand was about to reach him, he caught her wrist. "Robin, stop it! Dammit!" He succeeded on making Robin stop, his left arm was around her and the other one was holding her wrist. He pinned Robin to the wall so their torsos were pressing together. They were eye to eye, both of them stunned to what have just happened. Zoro released his grip on Robin's hand and dropped the slipper but his other arm was still around Robin.

_*thud-thud *thud-thud *thud-thud_… Robin can feel her heartbeat against his sculpted chest. She can also feel his heartbeat against her. Both of them were staring deeply at each other's eyes. She tried to break the eye contact and looked away, ending her sight at Zoro's lips. Little did she know that Zoro was also looking up and down her lips and back to her eyes. He placed his palm behind her neck to pull their faces together. Robin knew what was gonna happen next, so she also moved her face closer when- _*kri-kri-kring~ *kri-kri-kring~_… An unexpected sound came from Zoro's right pocket. It made Robin snap out of the moment and making her remember that she was still naked. _*Plakk!_ She slapped Zoro with an expressionless yet red face. She then hurriedly went inside the left cubicle and leaving an unconscious swordsman on the rocky floor.

* * *

After the bath incident, Robin and Zoro were both inside the separate cubicles. Robin was on the left cubicle and Zoro took the right. Both of them were silent. Both feeling awkward and both of them felt angry. Well, who would not? The other one was exposed and the other one was beaten up.

She was still fuming at the other side with her hands folded in front of her while on the water. While on the other side, Zoro was also on the water holding an ice bag on his temple and another one on the bridge of his nose... He was covered with bruises from the incident earlier. He was really beaten to a pulp by Robin using the wooden slippers. His left cheek also had a red hand print; it was pulsing and steaming a bit. The beating felt like an initiation for a gang or something.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked.

"…"

"Look I'm really sorry about beating you … Well; it was mainly your fault. I was just … I just … I just didn't thought you were also gonna come in."

"…"

"Why do I feel like this has happened before? ….Fufufu~ You know, this is really funny. Whenever we're together, trouble would always be there or something bad happens… Remember when I first gave you a sandwich and you choked? And when we first met, you splashed mud on my uniform. Luckily our uniform is black. And when I asked you to teach me how to swim, I almost drowned? Hahaha~"

"Hmmn… Seriously, you're laughing about those? Hahaha… Yeah … maybe, it's just we're really incompatible. Maybe we're just the total opposites of each other." Zoro replied with a serious tone. He placed the ice bags down and placed it aside._ "We may be the total opposites but like what others say: "Opposites do attract."_ Zoro thought to himself. Robin was a bit shocked from what Zoro just said. She was surprised that that is how Zoro will reply. She also felt a bit hurt and awkward so she decided to get out of the bath.

"Ye-yeah... h-hehe… Maybe… Well, it doesn't really matter. As long as were happy with each other's company… I… I'm gonna go first. I'll check your cabinet for clothes. And…thanks for the bath." She hurriedly wore her towel and bathrobe as she replied. Her face was covered with shadows. "I'm sorry Robin… I'm really sorry for earlier…. but . . . nice body by the way." Zoro said as she was about to reach the main exit of the bath. It made her stop on her tracks and made the shadow on her face disappear. She felt happy since Zoro apologized for the incident earlier and slightly embarrassed. "Asshole." Robin bluntly said as she went outside, sliding the door shut making Zoro laugh.

* * *

Robin was fixing her things inside Zoro's room. She's now on his boxers and shirt since her clothes aren't done. She felt a bit uncomfortable since she doesn't have underwear underneath so she wore a towel and wrapped it around her shoulders. After fixing her things, she sat down and grabbed her phone inside her bag. She texted her mom that she might get home late since it's still raining outside. Just after the message was sent, Zoro entered his room in a towel wrapped around his hips and a small towel hanging on his head. "Get out. I'll wear my clothes. Wait outside." He said bluntly making Robin frown at the cold command. Then a bad idea just got on her mind.

She dropped the towel around her as she stood up and walked sexily towards Zoro with a very seductive visage. Zoro felt awkward and scared at the sudden change of his friend but somehow he also liked it in a way. "Zoro-chan~ I don't like the way you asked me to get out… Do you really want me to go out? Or . . . . would you prefer me wearing your clothes to you?" Robin said seductively as she ran a finger up and down Zoro's torso (of course, including his chocolate abs!) and her left hand leaning on the wall; fully caging Zoro. Zoro's back was now pressed on the wall and his hands were both hiding behind him. He gulped really hard and large sweat was forming on his skin. He choked on his breath when suddenly he felt Robin's hand roaming around where the towel was tucked it; rubbing his left hip bone a bit. And his heart almost popped out of his chest when Robin pressed her torso on his and since Robin's taller than him, he can definitely feel more pressure.

He can definitely hear Robin's silent laughs and feel her breath on his neck. Looking at his situation, he felt like he can't move his body or any limb (**A/N**: there might be some exceptions…if you know what I mean). He might not see his face, but he already knew that he was steaming red. _"Oh fuck!"_ he thought as he felt robin slowly pulling out the tucked towel. And when it was already 'unlocked', Robin stopped and raised her hand and placed it on his left collar bone; changing her seductive smile into a amused smile. "Aw! My poor grumpy baby!" she said as she suddenly scratched the under of his chin. "I'll be taking this!" said Robin as she pulled the towel hard in a quick sing-song voice making Zoro twirl. She ran out of Zoro's room as fast as she can along with his towel. Out of anger, Zoro chased Robin around the house, naked. "Come back here! I'm gonna kill you!"

They ran around the house with Robin laughing her ass out and Zoro steaming smoke out of his ears and nose. Zoro knew Robin is doing this for the incident earlier but he doesn't care anymore if what he's about to do with her once he catches her. They were almost breaking some things around the house; almost since Zoro would always try to save it. They reached a room where there was a huge Asian style table at the center. They ran around the table and stopped to gasp for air.

"That one's really impressive, Kenshi-san. This is quite a great view." Robin teased with an impressed tone as she was pointing at his hidden height (**A/N:** LOL! That was not my idea!). Zoro grunted and proudly placed both of his hands on his sides; posing like a cool and proud guy. It made Robin laugh then ran again but as she about to reach the room's exit, she bumped into something. She flew back a bit but after she shook herself, she looked at 'what' she just bumped into. "Wow, teens these days have a very weird hobby after doing 'it'." Said Mihawk as he looked around the room and found a shocked and gasping Robin and an also gasping naked Zoro. "No, you may not believe it but it's not like what you're thinking!" Zoro said nervously but his father wasn't listening and was walking away. "No! Believe me, it's not it!" Zoro screamed.

"It's alright. I understand who did the 'job'… Hurry up and wear your clothes. I brought dinner for the three of us." Mihawk said as he was walking towards the kitchen. _"Kids are getting wilder and wilder these days."_ Mihawk thought since he really thought that something really happened.

* * *

A/N: and this is one pervy chapter..i'm sorry if some of you don't like these kind of things.. some friends of mine suggested it.. and I KNOW THE CHAPTER'S TITLE REALLY DOESN'T FIT THE CHAPTER..you guys can Falcon Kick me..

**and hey! next monday, chapter 11 will be uploaded but the next next week, **I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE..I HAVE TO GO TO MANILA FOR MY FLIGHT TO SAN FRANCISCO**...yehey! I hope I have readers from SF.. I'll be living in Alameda and study there..**BUT I WILL IMMEDIATELY UPDATE ON JULY 19 or 20.**. Goodbye to my friends from the Philippines (includes boyfriend) huhuhuhuh..


	11. Chapter 11: Even though I Love You

Hey guys! **Sorry for the delay**..BTW I'm starting to like Violet..**she's my bet for Sanji**..nyahaha.. I think **"SanLet"** _would be a good name_ for the pair..I think she's even a good candidate for the new mugiwara member...at least Sanji won't be lonely forever..and that make's the monster trio with their own girls..**ZoRobin, Luna/LuHan and SanLet**..haha..**but that's for me, that's my own opinion**, so please don't be angry if you want another character to be paired with Sanji..

* * *

**Dirty One Piece Confession:**

**_"I would gladly strip off all my clothes and open my legs for any of the following -_**

**___Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Ace and Crocodile! ;) "_  
**

___~Confession by anon_

**credits to:** _dirtyonepiececonfessions_ _on tumblr_

* * *

**=Your Eyes=**

Chapter 11:** Even Though I Love You**

After the dinner shared by the three, Zoro and Robin are on their way to Robin's house. Both of them were thinking of something to talk about to end the awkward silence inside the car, but ended up saying nothing. Zoro kept on tapping his fingers on the wheel and Robin kept on checking for messages in her phone. They would sometimes look at each other but would immediately look away. *sigh~ teenagers indeed.

"So, I heard that. . . that weird hat guy and you went out for a date. How was it?" Zoro finally asked still looking at the road, ending the awkward silence on the atmosphere.

"Weird hat guy?"

"That Trafalgar Law from section 1… He wears a weird hat, right?"

"Fufufu~ 'Weird hat guy'. You heard? I thought only a few knew… but I really enjoyed! He took me to very dark place and there was a hill. When we got up the hill, he covered my eyes but when he took his hands off of my face, there was a surpr-" Robin said with a very excited tone but suddenly stopped and quickly looked at the man beside her.

Zoro noticed Robin's sudden stare and looked at her with a vein pulsing on his temples. "What?!"

"No-nothing… Let's not talk about that please…. I'm with you right now. Let's not talk about things outside our relationship... And if you're jealous, don't worry. People may say that it might not look like it but, you're still my closest friend. So, relax. I won't let him take your place. Fufufu~"

"Jealous? Heh, not a chance." Zoro only grunted.

_"It seems like you'll never be affected even if I talk about having a date with other guys. *sigh~ What do you really think of me? A friend… or is it greater than that? . . . Even though I love you, there's nothing I can do. It may be painful but I accept the fact that…. you're just my dream."_ Robin thought as recalled Zoro's nonchalant reaction when she was talking about her date that kept on running through her mind.

_"Why am I feeling irritated? It's not my business if she had a date with some stupid guy…. But, is that how you really think of me? Just a friend? Even if I want to tell you so much how I love you… it's just, I can't. After what happened to me before, I don't want 'that' to happen again… So, I'm just gonna let you go. . . Even if it hurts, I'm gonna let you go. Even though I love you, there's nothing I can do. It may be painful but I accept the fact that …. you're just my dream."_ Zoro thought as he took a quick look at Robin, who looked like she was thinking deeply.

(**A/N:** To the **Filipino readers**: na kuha nyo ba kung saan ko kinuha yung last part ng iniisip nila? It's from the song of Parokya ni Edgar…"Pangarap Lang Kita"..beautiful song talaga..hahah.."At kahit mahal kita, wala akong magagawa. Tanggap ko to', aking sinta, pangarap lang kita." Iniba ko lang ng konti and i-trinaslate ko lang sa English..ahahaha..SHHH~)

* * *

Robin said goodbye to Zoro after being dropped off. She walked through their pathway and entered their house without noticing whatever was around her. As she made her way upstairs, someone called her out. "Hey, Robin! Welcome home." Still she didn't react and still proceeded on climbing upstairs until it hit her. The voice was so familiar. She looked back and saw a guy with an animal printed hat, sitting comfortably on the couch with a smirk. The guy had brought a big bear bag on his side. Olvia only laughed at Robin as she saw her daughter's stunned expressions.

"Oh, what are you doing here?"

Before the visitor could answer, Robin's mom immediately cut him off. "He just wanna ask me a favor. He even brought some fruits and chocolates!" Olvia said smiling as she raised a chocolate bar she was eating, making Robin and the man sweat drop.

Robin went towards the visitor and grabbed him upstairs. "I'm taking him upstairs, mom. Please, no spying 'cause we won't do the things that are running on your mind right now. That's not nice."

"Don't worry, honey!" Olvia shouted to her daughter as Robin and the visitor entered the room. "*sigh, kids these da-…. Huh? Who's that?"

* * *

"I didn't know that you're good at bribing…. So, what now, Law? Why are you here?"

"Nothing… I just wanna visit you."

Robin laughed sarcastically. "_*sigh~ Men…_" she thought. "How long have you been here? It's past eight o'clock."

"I think I was here at 6 o'clock. Lucky me, I saw your mom at the porch."

"Oh, then is it time for you to go home? You have been here for almost three hours."

"Nah, I told mom that I'll be staying over." Law said as he sat on the bed beside Robin. "Sleeping at a girl's house. Hmnn~ I think it wouldn't be nice if a girl lets a boy sleep in her house, worst is in her own room." Robin said as she moved away, pushing Law a bit on his shoulder. "And why would I allow you to sleepover if your mom allowed you? She's your mom and not mine and besides, this is my house not yours… Go home, little kid."

Law giggled silently while covering his mouth. "You're only older by two years. And no, I already have permission from my mom, your mom, Nico Olvia." **(A/N: this is an AU fic, so Robin here is A LOT younger but still older than the others for two or more years..)**

"HUH? I never remembered being your older sister. And when did my mom became your mom?" Robin said as she kept on repeatedly and lightly pushing Law on the shoulders.

"Not telling you. And who said your my older sister?" Law teased. He looked at her and hit her forehead, just between her eyebrows.

"Ow! You're starting to get on my nerves. So, stop it while I can still restrain myself."

"You really wanna know? . . . . . Ever since you became mine." He said as he closed the distance between his face and Robin's.

* * *

Meanwhile, Olvia went to her room. Her room was just next to Robin, when she noticed someone sneaking towards the left side of their house. She hid behind the curtains of her balcony to spy on the person sneaking beside their house. It was dark since the porch light can't reach the left side of the house. It was dark but she's sure that it was a guy and it has an athletic build. She noticed that the man was trying to climb Robin's balcony. She didn't panic since Robin is with Law on her room. She went back inside and got her gun and turned the lights on at the room bellow Robin's to help her see the face of the man.

And there she saw, someone familiar, struggling to climb up. She felt relief as she saw who the man is. She went back up her room and placed her gun away. She silently went to her balcony and watched the guy climb up with fascination.

"Yosh, just a little more to Juliet!" The guy mumbled as he hung unto the railing's base.

"Hard time you got there."

"Yeah, but it's none of your busine-… Wait. Why am I even answering your question?!" Zoro said with a pissed tone as he looked to where the voice came from.

"Fufufu~ Hey, Zoro. Wanna enter my house **properly** or do you wanna continue climbing, feeling like your Romeo?"

"Miss Olvia?! What are you doing here?!" A shocked Zoro asked, his eyes popping out of its sockets.

"Of course, it's because I live here. You, what are you doing here? But before you answer that, would you like to go down there and enter my house **properly** first?"

"Mom? Who are you talking to?" Robin asked as she popped her head out of her door. "Oh, Kenshi-san?! What are you doing there?"

"Yo, Zoro. What are you doing at my balcony?"

"Trafalgar…" Zoro was shocked again after seeing Law coming out of Robin's room.

"I think it's better if you get back inside... And by the way, it's not your balcony." Robin said pushing Law back inside her room.

* * *

The two visitors were now sitting in the living room, saying nothing. Robin was on the kitchen, preparing tea for the uninvited.

"I didn't know you were so primitive, Zoro; climbing all the way up the balcony when you can use the front door to enter. Eh… I overestimated your intelligence."

"What's that, eyeliner dude?! If I'm primitive, then you are so futuristic that you use a scalpel as a weapon!" Zoro said as he stood up in front of a still sitting Law.

"What's that, moss-ball?" said Law as a vein was pulsing on the side of his temples.

"You heard m-"

***Prakkk***(**A/N:** just pretend that that's the sound of a tray slammed to a glass coffee table with teacups above..)

"If you two don't stop, both of you will have to leave." Robin said after she slammed the tray on the table. She was flashing the two uninvited visitors her 'creepy-Robin-glare', making the two sweat drop and take their sits again, PROPERLY.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" both said in unison as they looked at Robin return to the kitchen.

"So, why were you climbing my daughter's balcony, Zoro? Are you also here for the sleepover?" Olvia asked as she sat down in front of Law and Zoro.

"Sleepover?! Here?!"

"No, it's just me and Robin, mom. I don't like to share rooms with a primitive." Law interrupted with an arrogant tone and folded arms.

"Mom?! Primitive?! What's that, scalpel?!"

BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH

* * *

After a few minutes of exchanging of harsh things to say, the two uninvited visitors finally have calmed down. Zoro also agreed of sleeping over at Robin's house with the help of Olvia's words of encouragement. All three of them are going to sleep in one room, namely: Robin, Law, and Zoro. Law lent Zoro a pajama since he brought two. The pajama was designed with animal prints alike to Law's hat which looked so cute on him. On the other hand, Law was wearing a plain yellow pajama and his usual animal printed hat. Both of them were topless to feel more comfortable.

Everything was going well, even Law and Zoro. They were now seriously watching_ 'something'_ at Robin's laptop, making her a bit curious of what the two boys were watching. Law attached his USB earlier and it seemed to be the source of what the two guests are enjoying at the minute. Law and Zoro were slightly giggling at what they were watching. Their backs were rested on the wall, preventing Robin to see what they were watching. And both shared a pair of earphones that were connected to her laptop.

"Mind if I ask what you guys are watching?"

"…" She got no reply since the two boys seemed to be **absorbed** to what they were watching. She walked near them and tried to peek at the screen but failed after Law and Zoro hurriedly closed the laptop (partially) in unison. Both of them were sweating so hard and seemed to very tense. They looked at Robin with an annoyed and questioning look. "You guys seemed to be enjoying. Mind if I watch, too?" Robin said as she went closer to the two, again. Seeing the two boys didn't have the intention of giving the laptop up, she comically snatched her laptop and quickly ran to her bathroom and closed the door.

Law and Zoro tried to outrun Robin but failed since their bodies were still_ 'stiff'_. The two visitors looked at each other, sweating so hard and with worried expressions. They stood up and walked to the bathroom's door; waiting for her to react. A few moments later, an evil covered 'aurad' Robin came out of the bathroom; making the two gulped hard and backed away. "I understand the fact that teenage boys are kinda into mature stuff . . . my only problem is that, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO WATCH PORN USING MY LAPTOP? AND WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE IN MY ROOM?" Robin said in a plain voice but the two can sense that she's angry and that they're in BIG TROUBLE. Cold sweat was still running down their bodies and they couldn't even utter a word.

Robin harshly plucked out the USB and threw it on the floor. She glared back at them and suddenly crushed the USB; stomping on it repeatedly. The two gasped; horrified to Robin and felt a cold shiver running to their spines. Law stood up, comically running to his USB after Robin walked past the broken USB. He felt a bit sad about his broken USB since he still has some of his_ 'favorite files'_ there. He suddenly stood behind Robin and silently signaled Zoro to also stand up with an evilish grin. Law wrapped his arms around Robin and pushed his weight to Robin so that she'll be sandwiched between the two hot guys.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!"

She tried to look at Law's eyes but immediately diverted it since Law's eyes looked differently. Then, she tried doing it Zoro but his eyes were the same as Law's; leaving her no choice but to look at Zoro's collarbone. She tried moving her arms but her arms were both stuck between her and Zoro's chest. The palm of her hands were feeling Zoro's hard chest. Robin could feel the bodies that were sandwiching her. She tried to release herself by wiggling but stopped when she noticed that as she wiggles her body, the more she can feel the two bodies pressed against hers. _Damn, I'm in trouble,_ she thought.

Law and Zoro's hand were both placed on her tiny waist; just above each other, keeping Robin locked up. Law rested his chin on her left shoulder. She could feel his breath behind her left ear. It sent shivers down to her spine. Little did she know that Law was muttering something to Zoro; silently mouthing his plan. Just before Robin could open her mouth, Law spoke.

"If we can't watch it, how about . . . doing it?" (**A/N**: Kyahh! I just really need to put that. . . My brain and nose is bleeding! And you guys shouldn't be thinking about certain things, okay? I know this end leaves different ideas on your mind..)

* * *

**A/N:** I wrote this on a rush so some of you guys might have noticed the different style.. I was not able to put more details cause I'M REALLY BUSY RIGHT NOW.. I also apologize if this chapter is full of OOC, like I said it was written in a rush and I couldn't edit it to make it at least good.. but bear with me guys.. I love this fic and I hope you guys are also if not loving it, it's enough just liking it..BTW, THANKS FOR READING..and sorry for the day delay


	12. Chapter 12: Sleepover

**Dirty One Piece Confession:**

**_"I really believe that Law would enjoy taking my virginity._**

**_ He'd be gentle because it's the first time, but after that he'd just enjoy_**

**_ to see me suffering and begging for more."_**

_~Confession by: **anon**_

******credits to:** _dirtyonepiececonfessions_ _on tumblr_

**_**HEY! BTW AFTER READING THIS FIC, YOU GUYS MIGHT WANNA READ Ice Cream for those who haven't read it yet.. it's an M-fic one shot sequel to Hiccups and Bleeding.. READ IT IF YOU'RE FOND OF SLIGHTLY HEAVY M-FICS BUT IF YOU'RE UNDER AGED, DON'T READ IT.. _**

* * *

**Your Eyes**

Chapter 12: **Sleepover**

_Law and Zoro's hand were both placed on her tiny waist; just above each other, keeping Robin locked up. Law's chin rested on her left shoulder. She could feel his breath behind her left ear. It sent shivers down to her spine. Little did she know that Law was just muttering something to Zoro; silently mouthing his plan. Just before Robin could open her mouth, Law spoke._

_"If we can't watch it, how about . . . doing it?"_

Robin was in shock! Well, who would not be? As the thought was quickly processing on her mind, blood was also running to her face; leaving her face so red, warm and slightly sweaty. "What are you two doing?! Let me go!" She screamed, as she tried to push Zoro using her hands but he only wrapped his arms around her tightly, leaving her no chance of escape. Zoro quickly covered Robin's mouth and looked at Law. Law mouthed_ 'wait, just_ _cover her mouth_' to Zoro and he also complied. "Don't shout, I promise you'll never regret it." Law whispered sexily on Robin's ear then planted a light kiss below her left ear; making her want to scream for help.

Zoro removed his bandana on his left arm and tied it to Robin's arms after Law secretly mouthed something again to him. Law wrapped his right arm around Robin's waist and covered her mouth with his left. He carried a wriggling Robin to the bed and Zoro pinned her arms just above her head. Law climbed up the bed, still covering her mouth and knelt beside her. And while using his free hand, Zoro turned off the lamp shade and sat beside Robin. Flashing an angry face, Robin tears were slowly flowing from her eyes and her breathing was quick.

Law and Zoro lied down on their sides facing her, resting their heads in one bended arm and releasing Robin's arms. "Did you actually thought were going to do that to you?" Zoro asked while Law was giggling. "The look on your face was priceless. I guess we'll never live to see that again!" Law said between his giggles. After hearing the two guys, she felt relieved and got angrier because she was fooled . . . and scared. (**A/N**: PLEASE NO HATIN'… this is not an M-fic so no scene that will make you guys bleed your nose to death..)

Still quite sobbing and so angry, Robin stood up in the bed, making their giggles change to nervous giggles. The shadow of her bangs covered her eyes, her arms folded in front of her and she was looking down on the two boys. Noticing her anger, both guys looked away from her, accompanied with heavy gulps and cold sweat.

Lifting her right foot, she quickly kicked Law's family jewels; making him groan and cross his eyes while holding his jewels. Robin, happy to see his reaction, tried to do the same to Zoro. But due to the first attack, Zoro was able to react fast. He pushed her left leg using his right foot, causing Robin to fall forward. Robin turned her body, back facing the bed and prepared her elbow to hit Zoro as she falls. Zoro wasn't able to prepare for that, giving Robin a chance to hit her elbow on Zoro's chest.

Robin stood up again, looking down on the defeated boys on her bed. "Don't under estimate me. I can also defend myself. You just got your luck earlier 'cause you got me between the both of you. Don't do that again, or else..." Robin said as she kicked a coughing Zoro off the bed, followed by a still pained Law. "You'll be sorry for the rest of your lives." Robin went her closet, grabbing a futon, a blanket and a couple of pillows. She lightly pushed the two guys, and then laid the futon on the floor. "I'll sleep on the floor, you two, sleep on the bed." Trying so hard, Zoro and Law were able to stand up, the pain still obvious due to their wincing. "Nah, the two of us should sleep on the bed. Primitives can stay on the floor." Law said grabbing Robin's arm, leading her to the bed. "I promise we won't do anything this time." Growing a pulsing vein on his temples, Zoro agreed with Law.

Promising that they won't do anything unnecessary again, they were able to persuade Robin with their sleeping plan. Quickly slipping under the blanket, Law coolly opened the blanket for Robin and lightly patting at his side; indicating Robin to lie down. Awkwardly, she complied and lied on her side, not facing Law. After turning off the lights, Zoro lied on his futon, next to him was Robin on her bed and Law on her other side.

* * *

Few minutes have passed; the two were already in deep sleep but not Robin. She can't sleep with 'foreign beings' sleeping in her bedroom and added by their loud snoring. She can even hear sound of grinding teeth. She laid on her back, staring blankly at the ceiling; just waiting for sleep to visit her. She looked at her left and saw Law; eyes were covered by his hat. She wondered why would he still wear his hat even when sleeping. She looked at his face; looking at his long sideburns and his chin stripped goatee. She tried to reach for it, lightly caressing his sideburns down to his goatee. She liked the feeling of his soft hair on her hands. She kept herself busy from playing with his facial hair when suddenly, Law's arm went around her waist then he murmured 'Bepo, why aren't you furry anymore?' It made Robin take her hands back to herself then lied on her other side and now facing her right.

She tried to remove Law's hands but can't. It's just too heavy for her leaving her no choice but sigh and just let it be. She looked down and saw the noisiest snorer, still snoring but looked really contented and peaceful. His hands were up his head and only his left foot was inside his blanket, making Robin giggle. Trying hard not to fall down the bed, she reached down and covered Zoro properly. She reached for his left hand bringing it down carefully then reached for his right hand next. She grasped his arm but it was too heavy for her so it slid down until they were intertwined and hand in hand. Her face changed into red and her cheeks were burning. She tried to release his hand but his hand closed tightly into hers. "Don't." Whispered Zoro while turning to his side and facing Robin. She gasped after hearing him but changed into a smile.

Having hand in hand with him made her feel safe and sound. For her, it felt like a soundless lullaby, lulling her silently into sleep.

* * *

Bluish light pierced through Law's eyes causing him to wake up and slowly open his eyes. "Morning, huh?" He said as he looked at the window then closed it again. He noticed that his arm was wrapped around 'something so comfortable and warm' he thought it was Bepo but . . .wait . . . what, Bepo? Bepo's furry. This one is not. Then there he remembered, he's not at his house, he opened his eyes and saw long black hair so close to his face, so close that he can already smell it. "Flowers? Who smells like flowers? . . . Robin!" he thought. He immediately sat up and removed his arm. He face-palmed but he was smiling. He felt nice sleeping while hugging her.

He went down the bed silently; careful not to wake her up. He stretched a bit accompanied with a heavy inhale and exhale. He went around the bed and went to his bear-bag; grabbing fresh change of clothes. He turned around heading for the bathroom but then he caught something green on the corner of his eyes. "Yeah, right. Zoro's here, too." He thought. He walked near Zoro and saw something that caused his happy mood to be ruined.

He saw Robin's hand dangled down her bed and hand in hand with the guy sleeping on the floor. Their hands were intertwined and his other hand was on top of hers. Law moved forward, standing behind Zoro, eyes shadowed and dark and his knuckles were white. All of the sudden he raised his foot and landed it harshly on Zoro's side, causing a loud thump. Due to the pain, Zoro released his grasp on Robin's hands and released a throaty choke. He immediately sat up and angrily looked at the culprit. There he saw Law, standing with folded arms in front of him.

"Wake up, Snow White."

"Why'd you do that? Looking for a fight, huh? And if I'm Snow White, who are you then, evil step-mother?"

"It's already morning. And you're wrong; I'm not your evil step-mother. The only right thing about what you said was that I'm evil."

"What's going on?" Robin asked, rubbing her eye. She sat up after being waken up by the argument of the two. Zoro just grunted and replied, "None of your business." Robin smiled and whispered, "still grumpy as ever." She walked to her bathroom and was about to enter but stopped and turned around to face them, smiling mischievously. "Ah, before I forgot, what's for breakfast?" The two changed their expressions: confused. Both of them have raised eyebrows and parted mouths. "What?" Both of them said making Robin to smile even more.

* * *

Robin and Olvia were waiting at the living room for the breakfast to be served. Bangs, clanks, splatters and other painful to the ears sounds were heard from the kitchen. They have been looking at each other whenever they hear couple of sounds coming out of the kitchen. Shouting and yelling were also heard and sometimes they would also here metal colliding. The sounds made the kitchen seem like a battlefield leaving the two house owners to exchange glances and nervous giggles.

Earlier, they tried knocking at the kitchen and asked if the two boys needed help but their just got rejected. It seems like the simple chore of preparing breakfast would take forever to be done when if one of them would do it, it would only take a few minutes. Robin would give quick glances at her watch, checking how many minutes have passed ever since the two visitors entered their kitchen. Even with their little appetites, she and her mom were already feeling hungry. "okay, two hours and a half. I hate to say this but I'm already hungry!" Robin said t herself as she looked at her watch.

"Darling, wanna grab some cereals? " Olvia asked looking at her daughter at her side with a convincing smile. "Fufufu~ Like, kinda sneak in?" Robin replied and received a single nod from her mom with pursed mouth. "That would be . . . uhm . . . nice, mom . . . to kinda help us not to starve. Let's go?" Robin added and sat up together with her mom but then the kitchen door suddenly opened, making the two sat down again. "Breakfast is ready." Said the two visitors in unison as they popped their heads out the kitchen. Their invitation was so not inviting but still Olvia and Robin felt just so relieved or maybe not just it alone.

As the two ladies made their way to the dining table, some unique odors coming from the kitchen were floating around the air. The odors made them look at each other like, both of them felt just how the other felt, nervous. Just as they entered the room, they saw the two visitors sitting stiffly and were looking their way and the not so right menu on top of the table. There were many kinds of dishes but they all have something in common, THEY'RE ALL MEAT. It was like an ALL MEAT BUFFET but not prepared in a presentable way. There was also sake beside Zoro's plate making Olvia giggle. The only thing that is appropriate thing they prepared for breakfast was the coffee on the counter.

Both Olvia and Robin said "Wow" and flashed faked amazed smiles to the cooks who looked like they were really anticipating for their reactions. Well, they really meant the 'Wow' but it's just it had a different meaning. "Uhm, wow… I didn't know you two were .. uhm, meat-lovers. Did you prepare meals that go with bread?" Olvia asked looking from the boys then to the table then back to the boys. Hearing Olvia mentioning about bread, Law immediately looked away giving the cue for Zoro to speak. "Nope, we threw all the bread that were inside the pantry."

"Threw them? All of them?!"

"Yeah, Law doesn't eat bread, I wasn't a fond of eating bread, we both love meat so we made an all meat breakfast and threw all the 'insignificant' items away." Zoro nonchalantly said while munching on his food. Olvia and Robin only sweat dropped and faked a laugh and just started to eat the unusual breakfast.

* * *

After successfully finishing the enormous amount of food served, the four of them were contently sitting still at the dining table. It would give them a break from all those heavy dishes. Zoro would casually release burps earning him disgusted grunts from Law causing for the two again to exchange glances. They were about to start a fight when Olvia suddenly stood up causing the three to look at her. "Okay, I would like to praise the both of you, boys for the very filling breakfast but it seems like I need to go to the groceries since it seemed like our fridge is literally empty from the meal."

"Would you like me to come with you, mom?" Robin said as she stood up. "No, stay, darling. I can handle it myself and besides, there's a lot of dirty dishes waiting for you." Just as Olvia finished speaking, Law's phone buzzed. It was a call from his brother. "Sorry, gotta pick this up. 'Doffy's' calling." He said excusing himself, he stood up and went a bit far from the table. The three looked at him, waiting to know what was it all about.

Robin was curious since she didn't know who 'Doffy' was, so she looked at Zoro to ask. He also noticed that she was looking at her with a curious face and answered her question even though she wasn't able to say a single word yet. "It's his older brother." He whispered, earning him a couple of nods accompanied with a silent 'oh' from Robin. Their conversation didn't take too long. "I gotta go. He wants me to help him with something. Thank you, miss Olvia and Nico-ya for letting me stay here. I enjoyed a lot."

"It's totally fine, Law. You can go."

"Ah, wait. I could drop you off to the market, if you want." Law said walking close to the table. "Yeah, sure. Let's go?" Olvia said earning a nod as a reply. After saying 'goodbye' to Zoro and Robin and fixing Law's things, he and Olvia left leaving Zoro and Robin alone in the room; actually, the entire house. "So . . . wanna start cleaning, kenshi-san?" asked Robin after she looked outside the window, watching the two left. "Nah, too full to work. Gotta sleep." Zoro said walking away but stopped when he felt demonic chills running down from his neck down to his spine. "Or maybe not." He said as he turned around and went back. "Now, I know why Nami and Robin are hanging out. They both like threatening and scaring people to get what they want. *sigh* Girls, can be so terrifying at times." Zoro thought to himself.

Zoro and Robin cleaned the table and washed the plates together. They were both silent making the process a bit awkward for both sides especially after last night. It was silent until Robin decided to ask something to Zoro. "Kenshi-san, about last night . . . uhm . . ."

"Hmmn? What about last night?"

"Why didn't you let go of my hand?"

"*eekkk* Huh . . . uhm . . . nothing, it's just, uhm . . . totally nothing."

"Oh, ok. If it's nothing then it's nothing. I won't push-"

Zoro stopped and looked at Robin as he said, "No, actually . . . it's okay. I'll tell you. Maybe it's because I already lose someone important to me." Robin looked at him as she continued to listen to him. "I'm afraid of losing people important to me. And letting go of your hand would made me feel like losing someone, again. I'm afraid, Robin. I'm afraid of losing you . . . becau-" Just as Zoro was about to continue, as if on cue, something happened at the wrong time; totally cutting him off. *kring *kring~ *kring *kring~ Robin was shocked by her ringtone and hurriedly dried her hands. Her hands fumbled as she reached down her pocket for her phone. "Sorry. Wait, it's mom." She said as she walked a bit far from the sink.

Zoro almost slammed the counter with the plate that he was drying. He almost confessed, but due to the perfect timing, again, he failed. It took him a lot of courage to say it, but still he failed. He continued drying the plates but was doing it harshly, slamming the dishes and lightly throwing it to the side. After a while, Robin came back, slowly making her way beside Zoro while inserting her phone back inside her pocket. She wanted to know who was that person he had lost before and how did he lost him or her.

"Sorry 'bout that. Mom was just making sure we're okay. So, because why?" she asked as she looked at him with a curious face. "Nah, don't mind it. It's not worth telling." Robin pursed her lips, disappointed to his sudden change of attitude. She just let it be and continued doing the chore. "Still grumpy as ever." She said making Zoro snort and added, "by the way I'm leaving after this."

"Why, where are you going?"

"Going home. Mihawk will surely kill me."

Their overnight stay at Robin's house ended maybe not so peacefully but surely all of them enjoyed. Many things surely happened, leaving memories that they might never forget. Especially for both Zoro and Robin. The other one almost confessed but then, failed again to do it and the other one discovering something new about the other person and was happy to learn that the guy she loves does cares for her without even knowing what he really thinks of her. This event left them two different things. One was courage and the other one was a question. It was the courage to tell her that he loves her and the answer to the question about the person in his past.

* * *

**THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING: zorobinxzona gregmaster1 ariahsop "PhantomRainMist" "someone" and to the unknown "Guests"  
**

**dear "someone": make an account! and *merong~ no scene to cause you nosebleed.. Thanks for always reading and reviewing..I hope you will make an account..PLEASE, SERIOUSLY**

**A/N: **HEYAAA! I missed you guys! YEAH, I KNOW YOU WANT TO FALCON PUNCH ME for not updating.. sorry for waiting and sorry if there might be mistakes cause i didn't edit this chapter...**Ineedsomesleep**..I finished this chap at 3:01 a.m... I got stuck..it was writers block + so many hindrance(shopping).. yeah cause I just transferred from a country to another without many clothes with me.. but still, I like my new place.. the suns rays might be very painful but the wind is SO COOL cause I lived in the bay area.. OH, BTW, IF YOU LIVE IN ALAMEDA, PM ME! LET'S BE FRIENDS..hahaha..all mmy friends here are kids..mostly 8-12 yrs. old kids..LOL poor me..I'll do my best to make the next chapter.. AND IF YOU GUYS HAVE SUGGESTIONS OR QUESTIONS, PM ME OR JUST DO IT THROUGH REVIEWING..


End file.
